Bleach: Nephilim Edition
by SonoftheLost
Summary: When Ichigo first attempts to reawaken his Soul Reaper powers once again, instead of Zangetsu, he finds his Zanpakutō is someone or rather something else entirely, and it's not the only one Ichigo holds within his soul.
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Speech"

" _Internal Thoughts"_

" **Hollows"**

" _ **Zanpaktō"**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(Ichigo's Inner World)**

Ichigo lay on his back as his senses return to him. "Ugh, my fucking head! I'm going to kill you, Hat n' Clogs!" Ichigo says as he gets off the hard ground, rubbing his head. "Huh? Where the Hell did they put me this time!?"

Around him was the closest thing he could describe as Hell. The sky looked to be alight with flame as soot and ash dropped like snow from the heavens. He stood on what looked like a rocky island surrounded by an deep Abyss and a large range of land far across it. At the center of his island was a large pool of lava with three rock formations that looked like faces, each with a different look, the right in a scowl and roar of anger with horns curling onto the side of it's head, the center with it's eye's in a puzzled expression, and the left a neutral, almost sage like, all with glowing yellow/orange 'eyes'.

"HEY, HAT N' CLOGS?! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! BEFORE I KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

 _ ***Caw*Caw*Caw***_ A bird call sounds behind, catching Ichigo's attention. He turns and sees a Dark green Crow with Orange eyes fly close to him. " _ **So, this is the 'Shinigami'? A LOUD . . . BOY!?"**_ A deep voice echos to Ichigo's side as the crow flies over his head. Turning towards the voice he only hear the sound of beating hooves.  
"What the hell? Who's there?! Quit hiding!" Ichigo shouts as he frantically looked for the source of the voice, only to see nothing save for a few other floating platforms in the middle of the lava flow. He hears more Hooves coming from the heads, he turned and look back just in time to see a LARGE horse Charges from top the center head jumping across the other side of the pool of lava.

It's fur gone showing pale green skin, some of it's flesh appeared to be rotting off as holes and even it's stomach was missing and an almost skeletal face as the teeth and nose were both barely covered by any trace of flesh and the eyes glowed a bright blue, wisps of what looked like souls flowed from its 'mane', 'tail', and hooves before disappearing as the horse charged towards him. On it's chest was a metal plate with what looked like a fanged demon skull and glowing blue eyes, with a chain on both sides acted as a harness to a saddle that was adorn with a few broken chains and some skulls depicted here and there, a tattered clock hung out under both sides of the saddle, and a metal like spine connected to the saddle and fell back through the tail of souls and seemed to move with them.

On its back is a man with long raven hair reaching his shoulders, holding a scythe in his hands as he rides the horse. He wore what looked like a tattered purple cloak that left his chest, right shoulder, and his upper arms exposed, showing he was muscular but built for speed, not power. His legs were covered in what looked like white bones and skulls over dark purple metal, even his gauntlets had a similar design that made them look like a skeletal hands over the metal. His skin was a bluish tint and his right shoulder had what looked like a tattoo/brand that looked vaguely like a bird. Covering his face was a white skull like mask with no mouth, and a permanent scowl.

The man jumps off the horse as it disappears into the ground, the man's scythe separates into two smaller scythe/sickles. As he lands the ground CRACKS under him, though he looks unaffected by it. " _ **Brash and loud . . . probably better suited with my brother."**_ Was all he said as the man stood at his full height, easily a head above Ichigo and walked towards him until he was a few feet away.

" _That mask . . . could he be a Hollow? But I don't see a hole anywhere. . . just what is this guy?"_ Ichigo thought as he saw the man's eyes had no irises, but were filled with a dark orange and yellow sclera. Looking closer at the man's armor Ichigo took note of the scythes on his thighs. Both of them were the same width as his old Zanpakutō with a wicked double edge to both with a fuller groove on each that grew wider the farther it got from the tips and were filled with runic carvings in them, a skull on each surrounded by four spikes connected to a studded handle, both with a half circle on each acting as pommels that locked them together.

"Where am I? Where the hell is Hat n' Clogs?"

" _ **Do you not remember what you were meant to do? Are you that foolish boy?!"**_

Ichigo thinks back to why Hat n' Clogs dropped him in that hole. ' _If you don't get your shinigami power back before you become a hollow, we'll have to put you down, Ichigo. So I suggest you don't wait around too long.'_ "God damn it, Hat n' Clogs! If I get of here, I'm kill you! So where am I then? Cause this definitely isn't the hole Hat n' Clogs dropped me in."

" _ **You truly are a fool. We're in you Inner World. Where a shinigami's Zanpakutō reside."**_ The man says, clearly growing more and more annoyed with the teenager.

"Then . . . you're my . . . Zanpakutō?"

" _ **Finally, you truely are the dumbest human I've seen in years."**_ The man says as he gave a slow clap as Ichigo's eye twitched at the man's words. " _ **What makes you think you even deserve you powers back, let alone to have mine?"**_

"Look, I don't have time to aruge. Tell me how to get my Shinigami powers back." Ichigo says, glaring at the man who only seemed to chuckle and scoff at him.

" _ **So you can what? Go charging off like an idiot and get us killed for some girl? I think not. Maybe becoming a Hollows will teach you to think before you act."**_ The man says sending a glare back at the boy and resting his hand on one of the scythes.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this! Just tell me what I want to know!" Ichigo shouts, gritting his teeth with rage. But this only made the man chuckle loudly.

" _ **Such arrogance, you don't even know the first thing about what it is to be a 'Soul Reaper'. But you still wish to blindly charge in like a fool and fight those who have vastly more power and experience. ALL FOR ONE GIRL?!"**_ The air between them was tense. Neither one seeming to back down as the world around them shook. Some lava and obsidian breaking off and splashing onto the ground around them. Finally the man sighed and rubbed the part of his mask covering his brow. " _ **Stubborn fool . . . Very well."**_ He says before matirializing the Broken sword Ichigo once used as his Zanpakutō and toosed it to the orange haired teen.  
Ichigo caught it but fumbles and barely clasps the hilt. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I COULD'VE CUT OFF MY ARM!" He shouted, only for the man charges without a word and brings both scythes out, holding them just below where the blades met the hilts and held them in a reverse grip as the blades extended and curved across his back and the blades crossed each other with the tips just poked over opposite shoulders, as Ichigo barely blocked the blow of one scythe and jumps back. "What the hell? What are you doing?!"

" _ **If you want my power, then show me your resolve!"**_ The man shouts as he charged again and kicks Ichigo in the chest as he does a backflip, sending Ichigo flying back and into the sky.

* * *

 **(Urahara's Underground Training Facility)**

Kisuke Urahara stood at the edge of the Shattered Shaft, looking through a pair of binoculars that where a few sizes too small. Ururu and Jinta standing next to him, both looking down one end of a pair of binoculars that looked more military grade than Kisuke's opera glasses.

"Boss," Jinta begins as he still looks through the right lens of the binoculars, "why do me and Ururu have to share this set and you have the small ones?"

"Well, Jinta. Since you didn't grab a set for Ururu, so it's only right you learn to share!" Kisuke replied as he held up his fan with one hand to hide his grin as he continued to watch Ichigo's body at the bottom of the shaft.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jinta says, clearly annoyed at the blonde's reply.

"Um, Mr. Urahara, sir. How long has it been since he stopped screaming?" Ururu asked as she looked at the shopkeeper.

"Hhmmm, I'd say about fifteen hours now." " _Something's off, he should've started transforming more after the mask formed."_ Kisuke thought as he looked closely at the mask. The mask was skull like, though stopped at Ichigo's hair, a skull like nose and a permanent scowl was the only characteristics her could see as there wasn't even a mouth. " _Hurry, Ichigo. Whatever is holding the Hollowfication off won't give you forever."_

Suddenly black tendrils began to sprout from the hollow hole on Ichigo's chest, each either latching onto the orange haired teenagers body or grew and lashed out for anything to grab. Sickly yellow Crystals begin to grow from the tendrils covering Ichigo's body, slowly coating his left arm and right shoulder.

" _W-What the hell?! That isn't a normal Hollowfication!"_ Kisuke thought as his binoculars zoomed in on one of the crystal and analyzed it as the crystals began to accumulate and cover Ichigo's body. Tessai began the next incarnations as white bandages covered Ichigo's body, only for the crystals to cut right through them as more and more of both coated him. " _This isn't good. Whatever those tendrils and crystals are, they seem to be giving off an unknown type of Reiatsu, as well as drawing directly from Ichigo's body. I've never seen anything like this before. What the Hell is happening?!"_

* * *

 **(Ichigo's Inner World)**

The man links the ends of the scythes together and make the large one before he throws it at Ichigo as the teen barely has time to block as sparks fly from the scythe as it grinds against the blade. The man dives forward as the scythe flies back to him. He forces the scythe blade over Ichigo's shoulder as the orange haired teen tries to hold back the surprisingly powerful strikes. " _ **Why do you want this power? Why can't you return to your normal life?"**_

"You talk like it's a simple thing, to just walk away from everything, to just turn my back on a friend!" Ichigo shouts as he pushed back harder. Sending the man flying back a few feet, before suddenly he stopped midair and fell to the ground on his feet as the ground shattered under him.

" _ **You desire my power, but for what purpose? Do you just wish to save one person? You don't get it, do you? This isn't some fairy tale where the idiotic hero gets his way!"**_ The man says he rolled forward and threw the scythes as one. Ichigo narrowly dodges, but the scythe returns to its master's hand and the man pressed the attack once more. " _ **I may be your Zanpakutō, but that doesn't mean I share your feelings. A Zanpakutō isn't a simple blade for you to just swing around like a child!"**_ The man shouts as he jumps over Ichigo and hooks the scythe's blade under Ichigo's armpit before launching the teen ahead of him as he lands. Ichigo grunts in pain as he slams and slides across the hard stone, a large gash under his arm from the man's maneuver.

" _Damn it! I can't . . . I can't even hit him, he's too fast! Even if he wasn't, each of his attacks feel like I'm taking a sledgehammer to my arms!"_ Ichigo thinks as he opens his eyes and see the man charging towards him before jumping into the air and holding the one large scythe in his hands and dark purple energy flows from his body and forms an spectral body two if not three times larger than himself. The only features Ichigo could make out was a hood covering the face, a massive scythe over it's head, and large skeletal wings that were spread as wide as the could extend behind its back as it brought the scythe down on top of Ichigo sending him flying back again and sliding on his back and stopping at the edge of the lava pool.

" _ **Pathetic!"**_ The man shouts as he walked towards Ichigo, holding the large scythe with on his shoulder as he held it with one hand. " _ **Is this how you're going to 'save' Rukia? Flail around till you die or your enemies can't beat you anymore?"**_ The man asked as he watched the orange haired teen slowly stand. " _ **That one Captain took you down faster than you could react, you didn't even know where he attacked you from! You had better get it though your head, and come at me with the intent to kill me!"**_ He shouted as his Reiatsu began to flare and formed the hooded figure behind him once more.

Ichigo's watch with his eyes practically popping out of his head as he felt the Reiatsu smothering him as the ground beneath the man cracked and even started to float away from him. " _This Reiatsu . . . I felt it before. Before they took Rukia, I felt this. The intent to kill them, to protect her."_ Ichigo's thought as he slowly moved both hands down the hilt of his Zanpaktō. " _He's right, I'm pathetic. I just blindly rushed them, I can't even control my Reiatsu."_

Ichigo thinks as his arms go limp. " _What am I even going to do?! That was one Captain! How many others will I face to just Reach Rukia? Let alone get out. Damn it! DAMN IT!"_

Suddenly Ichigo thought back to Rukia, tears in her eyes as he look at him on the ground befor they took her. The fate that awaited her, just for giving him the power to protect his family, his friends. Then his mind wandered to his own mother, crumpled lifeless before him, despair the only thing he could feel as tears streamed down his own face. " _NEVER AGAIN! I'm not going to let you die Rukia . . . Not for me! I wouldn't let anyone else die because of me!"_ Ichigo thought as his hands tighten, his knuckles cracking against the hilt, his face holding a determined glare as the tears stopped and he stared down the blue skinned man before charging.

" _He just doesn't know when to give up."_ The man thought as he swung the large scythe, the figure behind him mimicking the movement with it's own scythe. Only for Ichigo to roll under it like the man did. " _His speed has improved."_ The man spins as he brings the scythe in a upward slash, only for Ichigo to jump back and charge again. Ichigo swings with both his hand on the Zanpaktō as it's size increased to a third of his first Zanpaktō's size. The man breaks the Scythe in two once more and blocks the attack, a shockwave ripped through the air as the weapons met. The man connected the scythes behind his back and swung it around his body, the momentum keeping it in the air as it circles the man's stomach as Ichigo jumped back. The man grabbed the scythe as it came to his front and slashed towards Ichigo, the figure behind him mimicking the movement but sends a arcing wave of Reiatsu from the scythe towards Ichigo. The teen blocked the attack with the edge his Zanpakutō, slowly being forced back, before he pushed back harder. His anger fueling him as he pushed the scythe away and tried to strike the man. Only to be kicked back once again as the man does a backflip off Ichigo's chest.

" _He's dead set on storming the Soul Society, just to save one person he considers a friend?_ The man thought as Ichigo fliped onto his feet and charged once again. The man blocked Ichigo again and agian, now one the defensive as Ichigo continued to press the attack. Dodging any counters with a roll even kicking the Man in the chest as he dis a backflip. " _Maybe there's enough embers in this dead flame."_ The man smirked under his mask at the sight.

Suddenly the earth began to shake as lava started to fly up and land all around them, Ichigo moving around quickly to avoid the raining lava as the man stood still. " _ **We're out of time, boy. If you want to save yourself from becoming a Hollow, then prove you have a right to my power!"**_ The man said as he crouched low and bring his scythes in front of him. Behind him and in all the lava pools, inky black puddles begun to bubble up, the lava around the black liquid cooled and solidified as sickly yellow crystals begun to sprout and grow as they glowed the same yellow colour.

Ichigo is the first to move, charging straight at the man as he held the broken remains of his Zanpaktō with both hands. The man takes the scythe in his left hand and slashed across in a wide arch in front of him, his blade meeting nothing as Ichigo rolled to the left. Ichigo jumps to his feet just behind the man and lunged forward as the man turned around, narrowly blocking with the other scythe as Ichigo struck. As the blades met a shockwave exploded out, cracking the ground under them as the each swung again and again. Each hit creating a new shockwave, neither backing down as they only struck harder and harder, though Ichigp's arms where weakening. But he pressed on, swinging harder and faster as he rolled to the right, hitting the man in the leg as Ichigo past by and got behind him. The man hissed but was unharmed thanks to his armored boots.

The two once again charge, this time the man jumping in the air as he connected the scythes together, holding both tightly as his body radiated purple Reiatsu that formed the fimiliar hooded winged figure behind him, holding it's scythe a similay way as the man brought the weapon down hard. Dust and lava spraying out like an explostion as the attack destryoed the earth where Ichigo stood. As the dust cleared, Ichigo was no where to be seen. The man looked left, then right. Seeing nothing before a sharp sting of pain hit his back from behind. Growling loudly he looks behind him to see Ichigo, the broken end of the Zanpakutō coated in his blood.

" _He's moving faster, striking harder."_ The man thinks as his own arms start to feel weaker. " _Mimicking my own movements."_ The man spins and swings both scythes up and across each other. Ichigo blocks but is sent back a few feet. Digging the Zanpakutō into the ground to slow hims before he charged again.

" _You'll never give up will you? No matter how much I beat you down, no matter how much i keep throwing at you. You'll only keep fighting . . . not for yourself . . . but your friends . . . your family."_ The man thinks, stopping for a second as he almost forze. " _We are not the same, we have different Ideals, different methods and goals. But deep down we both have one thing in common."_ This single second was all Ichigo needed to dodge the scythes, standing infron of the man as he goes to stab him. " _We'd storm the gates of Heaven itself for those we care for."_

* * *

 **(Urahara's Underground Training Facility)**

Ichigo's body was violently thrashing, tryign to break free as pins inserted themselves in his shoulder and neck. His now distorted screams muffled under the white wrapping surrounding his body. The black tendrals on ripping through and coating over them as the crystals grew bigger and glowed brighter. Illuminating the shaft almost the the surface, blinding everyone as the Reiatsu skyrocketed. The ground cracking and flaking off before pieces start floating up into the air.

" _This Reiatsu, I've never felt anything this dark! It feels like someone's trying to choke the life out of me!"_ Urahara though as he tried to make a bubble of his own Reiatsu around himself, Jinta, and Ururu just so the kids could even breath as they lay on the ground, gasping for air. " _DAMN! Ichigo, you better come out of there soon!"_

* * *

 **(Ichigo's Inner World)**

Ichigo and the man stand before each other, the man's hand on his conjoined scythes as his other hand lays on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo himself however was holding his Zanpakutō with both hands, holding it tightly as it piereced the man's stomach, though no blood flowed out of the wound as they pant.

" _ **So . . . you're too stuborn to simply accept the truth?"**_ the man says, dropping the scythes as he tightens his grip on Ichigo's shoulder. Grabbing the Zanpakutō with his now free hand and puling it out before it disappeared from Ichigo's hands entirely.

"Why did you want this? Why did you want us to fight when I could've turned into a Hollow as we fought?" Ichigo asked, looking the man in his glowing pupiless yellow eyes.

The man released a laugh, " _ **You were beaten, nearly killed by those two before. If you truely desired to reclaim your powers, I needed to see you understand what you will face. But you have the resolve to push back, to keep fighting and never stop."**_ The man says, slowly standing back to his full hieght. " _ **We will have to see if that means anything in time. You've shown me you won't back down from even me, so you have earned the right to hear my name."**_

Ichigo let out a low sigh as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He let a small smile grace his face, before the man grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to the side. Landing near the scythes with a thud as the man grunts in pain. Ichigo quickly turned and looks, seeing the man hit in the shoulder by one of the tendrils as it started to coat his body, the crystals cutting deep into his flesh as he tried to pry it off.

" _ **Grab . . . Grab my Scythes! Call out my NAME!"**_ The man shouted, ripping off some tendrils, but only more latched on. Slowly coating him as the crystals imbedded themselves in his right shoulder.

Ichigo quickly grasped the large scythe in both hands, each one near the blades as it split in two once again. Feeling as though they where made for his hands as he was mesmerized by the feeling washing over him. Power unlike anything he ever felt before as he held them like the man had done with the blades behind him in a reversed grip. Holding both scythes out in front with his arms crossed as he felt a singular name come to him. It was something deep down that knew this was the right name, the only one fiting his Zanpakutō spirit. "Ride now: SHI! **(DEATH!)** "


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Speech"

 _"Internal Thoughts"_

 **"Hollows"**

 _ **"Zanpaktō"**_

CHAPTER 2

 **(Urahara's Underground Training Facility)**

The Shattered Shaft suddenly exploded with a blinding light blasting out like a cannon as more and more Reiatsu seemed to be wildly released from Ichigo's body. His screams now turning to roars as he pulls on his bindings harder and harder. Ripping through as the pins were pushed out of his body. The wounds healing as steam poured off them and in the blink of an eye it was as though nothing had ever harmed him.

The ground shaking violently Urahara grabbed Jinta and Ururu. Tessai himself barely breathing at the epicenter as the full weight of the Reiatsu pressed down on him as he says the last incantation, dropping a what looked like a massive weight straight down on top of Ichigo's body.

As the weight was about the crush the teenager, he let out a warbled double voiced scream that echoed loudly throughout the Training Grounds. The bindings evaporating from his body as he shot up, breaking through the weight and shooting into the sky and landing not far from Urahara and the two children. Dust and rock exploding out and obscuring Ichigo from view as Tessai tried to crawl out of the hole. Everyone staring wide eyed as the dust and smoke showed only two glowing red eyes.

His body slowly becoming visible as it showed Ichigo now with no shirt, showing his chest and arms as a strange Tattoo/Brand of what looked almost like a bird now covering his right shoulder. No wearing a set of black armored pants, plated of purple and deep blue metal seemingly strapped to his hips and covering his thighs. His feet now covered in similar black armored boot, some purple and blue straps criss crossing over in from of the metal plates covering his kneecaps. His hands now wrapped in black bandages and ready to grab the studded hilts of the scythes on his hips. Both scythes baring a wicked double edge to both with a fuller groove on each that grew wider the farther it got from the tips and were filled with runic carvings in them, a skull on each surrounded by four spikes connected to a studded handle, both with a half circle on each acting as pommels. But what really was the focus of everyone's attention was the mask covering his face. Stopping at his hair, which had grown down to his shoulder and became far more spiky and wild, and going past his chin, no mouth or any markings other than a skull like nose and a permanent scowl on it's brow that looked almost like a heart.

"Wh-What the hell is that thing?!" Jinta asked, "It's got a mask like a Hollow, but those look like scythes. Hollows don't use weapons . . . right?" The fear making his voice waived as he looked upon what could only be described as Death itself come to life before them. A low growl escaping his 'lips' under the mask only adding to the fearsome visage.

" Ichigo, is that you?" Kisuke asked, knowing it was the orange haired teen. But didn't know if he was the one in control.

In a second the teen's head snap towards Kisuke, the glowing red eyes piercing his very soul. A new growl seeping out as his hands clenched as his knuckles cracked. Slowly he reached a hand up, and grasped his mask. With a loud crack the mask seemed to come free with ease. As Ichigo pulled the mask down it showed the scowling teen, glaring at the blonde shopkeeper and inventor. His eyes now Blood red and faintly glowing the same red glow as before.

"No, shit it's me." He says, glaring at Kisuke. "No, thanks to you and your bullshit way of getting my powers back!"

With that remark the blonde smirked before turning into a full blown smile, "Well Ichigo, how else do you expect to reawaken the powers of a shinigami in a soul of a living human?" He asked, hiding his grin behind his fan . . . before Ichigo vanished and reappeared in front of the shopkeeper and punched the man in the face. Sending him flying back a few dozen feet.

"WELL, HOW ABOUT YOU FUCKING WARN ME NEXT TIME!!" Ichigo shouted as his fist made contact with Kisuke's face.

With a loud groan Kisuke landed on his back, slowly sliding on the ground three feet before he stopped and turned over to get back up. "Now, Now. There's no reason to do that." He says. Ichigo only scoffed as he places a hand on the scythe on his right hip, still glaring at the shopkeeper. "So I see you have your Zanpakutō. I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you with a scythe, let alone two."

At that Ichigo attached the mask to his belt and grasped both scythes, taking them off his hips and holding them like Death did before in a reversed grip and the blades coming over his back. Making Kisuke raise an eyebrow at the stance, Jinta looking in awe as he had stars in his eyes. "Yeah, I didn't know what to really expect. But I was surprised to see what my Zanpakutō was really like, let alone what he looked like. He's an ass, but unlike you he's honest and blunt when it came to answering me." Ichigo says with a smirk as he made a stab at Kisuke.

As Kisuke pouted, grabbing his hat and pushing down on his head. "Well then, I'm impressed to say the least. Never seen, a Soul Reaper turn from the usual Shihakusho with getting their Zanpakutō. Whether it's in their sealed form or Shikai, normally it's only when . . ." He says before stopping.

"Don't stop now, Hat n' Clogs. 'Only when' what?" Ichigo asked, glaring once again. His arms tensing as he crouched slightly.

"As the name says, a Shikai is only the 'Initial Release' of ones Zanpakutō. In order to gain access to all their potential, they NEED to master their Zanpakutō and unlock their Bankai, their 'Final Release'. Often when one does, their Zanpakutō can change their physical appearance, whether it's their body or their clothing is dependant to the Zanpakutō itself." Kisuke says, rubbing his chin as he looked over Ichigo and the scythes.

"So . . . This isn't even the fullest extent of my Zanpakutō's power." Ichigo says, lifting up the scythe in his right hand and looking it over.

 ** _"Don't even think about that, boy."_** The voice of Death says, echoing through his mind. _ **"You're a LLOOONNG way from even being close to even attempting unlocking my full power."**_

 _"Then how do I get there?"_

 _ **"Earn it, you have yet to even claim my Shikai. So don't even think you're ANYWHERE ready to try and unlock my full power."**_

 _"W-Wait, what do you mean I'm not in Shikai? I called your name like the pineapple headed asshole."_

 _ **"HA! You unlocked a shell of my Shikai, you still need to earn my horse. When you do you will unlock my Shikai and summon him at will . . . as well as gaining more."**_

 _"What do you mean? 'Gaining more'?"_

 _ **"Just because you squeezed some information from the man child doesn't mean you'll be getting anything from me. You'll find out when you earn the right to wield my Shikai, earn the right to ride as Death."**_

With a sigh Ichigo refocused his attention to Kisuke, seeing him grinning as he held his cane. "Indeed, though I'd advise you stay away from trying that out for now. It takes even Captain level Shinigami a century to train to unlock their Bankai." He says, slowly getting closer. "So for now, concentrate on mastering your Shikai and getting used to your new Zanpakutō." He says. "And congrats you pass the second part of your training. Now we can begin the next." He says, trying to hide a smirk behind his fan. "For this part, you need only to knock my hat off my head." He says pulling the brim of his green and white stripped hat down over his eyes. "Good news is, there's no time limit for this part."

Ichigo gives a small chuckle, crouching slightly as he gripped the scythes tighter before charging at Kisuke. Attempting to slash at the hat as the shopkeeper backed his head away in time, two small cuts appearing over his eyes as Ichigo lands in front of him. "I won't need all day. Hell, I bet I'll knock that stupid hat off in less than Five Minutes!"

Within the back of Ichigo's mind he hears Death scoff, but what answered him was a different voice than he expected. _ **"Never boast, boy! You're a long way from supporting that claim."**_

 _"Huh? Death, what was that? Who's voice was that?"_ Ichigo asked.

 _ **"Never mind that, focus of the manchild."**_ Death answer this time.

"Hmmmm, I see . . ." Kisuke says, as a smirk was plastered all over his face. "Five Minutes it is then, but don't think i'll just make it easy on you by just standing here." pulling out a sword from his cane and holding it off it his side.

 _"Is this guy for real? He can't think he can hurt me with that sword."_ Ichigo thinks, right before Kisuke vanished before his eyes, reappearing in front of the orange haired teen with the blade draw across his left side, about to strike. as Ichigo dives back, rolling away and starts running as the shopkeeper starts swinging wildly as he laughed and Ichigo screamed/yelled.

"W-What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled, still trying to remain out of reach.

"I told you this wouldn't be easy, Ichigo. But you never really let me finish." Kisuke says continually chasing the teen as he kept chuckling.

 _"Wait, what am I doing? He can't hurt me with a simple sword."_ Ichigo thought, turning to retaliate as Kisuke swung his blade, cutting Ichigo's cheek slightly as they both stopped. _"W-What? How did he cut me with a regular sword?"_

"You thought that just because I pulled this out of a cane that you would be in any danger?" Kisuke asked, flicking the blood off the blade before holding his palm on the flat of the blade. "Awaken: Benihime." ( **Red Pricess)** He says as the cane sword takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

In an instant Kisuke struck again, this time Ichigo brings up his scythes, narrowly blocking as he's sent flying back. Dust and sand being thrown up as Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta hide behind some rocks. Ichigo tries to recover, rolling and doing a backflip as Kisuke followed. Chuckling as he charged, swinging at Ichigo as the teen does another backflip. Kicking his feet off Kisuke's chest and propelled himself back as he dodged the strike.

With a growl Ichigo charged, swinging his left scythe as he connected the right behind his back. The movements the same as when he saw Death in his Innerworld, almost instincts that guided his limbs. His form mimicking this Zanpakutō.

Unknown to Ichigo, Death was watching him with intent. Every move he made was being studied as Ichigo striked, pushing Kisuke back as he launched the scythe forward. Letting it spin and cut through the earth as it spun towards the blonde. Kisuke blocked with his sword, gritting his teeth as he was pushed back a few feet before he knocked the scythes away. _"Sloppy, Amateur at best. Holding the scythe he's striking with too tightly, second too lax and not following through with the momentum to power the next strike."_ Death thinks, shaking his head at the display. Almost wanting to smack his face hard enough to break his mask as he made a list of everything the boy was doing wrong. _"You'll have a LOOONG road before you're even remotely ready for my power, Ichigo."_

 _"Interesting . . . it seems his scythes each have an increased his striking power. I'd give a guess and say he's around a mid or even high Lieutenants in terms of raw power. Though he still needs a hell of a lot more to take on the Captain's."_ Kisuke thinks, blocking strike after strike as he tried to turn the tables, parrying the scythe and running his sword along the flat, forcing Ichigo to pull back and block before getting knocked back a few feet. "Well, colour me impressed, Ichigo. I have to admire I'm a little surprised you're using your scythes in such an . . . original style." He says, referring to Ichigo having them in a reversed grip and the blades coming over his back, let alone connecting the scythes as one.

Ichigo gives a chuckle, standing up with his scythes a bit more relaxed behind his back. "Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure how . . . but with these scythes in my hands . . . it's almost like they are teaching how to use them like my Zanpakutō."

"I see . . . well then." Kisuke says, slowly raising Benihime as Ichigo crouched down once again. In an instant Kisuke was behind Ichigo, Zanpakutō raised high as Ichigo rolled forward. Dodging the strike as he started running once again.

 _ **"So, is this what you're resolve has turned to?"**_ The voice of death says, echoing through Ichigo's mind as he ran. Kisuke not far behind as they continued the chase. The world slowly fading to black as everything froze, Death appearing before Ichigo. His arms crossed and it seemed his scowl only grew deeper _ **. "As soon as you face someone you turn and run? Pathetic."**_

"I can't get an opening, he's too fast, too strong. I can't take him head on."

There was a long silent between them, Death seeming to study Ichigo before he started to walk closer. _**"Let me tell you something. Your power I connected to your emotions. When you believe you'll win and never hesitate you never need to fear you'll loss . . . but the second you being to fear defeat, the second you turn your back and flee from your enemy you will succumb to your fears and you will lose."**_ As soon as Ichigo heard those words, he stopped. Kisuke stopping behind him. Watching the teen as he remained as still as a board. _ **"So turn, FACE your enemy and never turn away. If they are stronger, then become stronger. But never turn away from a battle, you'll never protect anyone if you turn and run in fear."**_ Death says, Ichigo tightening his grip on his scythes as he slowly turned, his hair shadowing his eyes. _ **"Now, don my mask. When you wield my scythes, my mask is as much a part of you as your own soul. Wear it and become Death, become what all shall fear!"**_

Slowly Ichigo placing his scythes back onto his thighs and grasped the mask. Making Kisuke raise an eyebrow as he watched Ichigo place the mask back on his face. His head raising as his eyes glow the same blood red as before. "I should apologize for this. I still don't have full control of him, yet." Ichigo says, taking a step towards Kisuke before he starts running towards him. "Reap their souls, and Sow Despair. Ride Now: SHI!" **(DEATH!)** One hand stretched out as the sound of beating hooves filled the air as Ichigo leaped into the air. Under his feet the very earth began to glow a sickly green before a MASSIVE horse Charges up from the ground.

It's fur gone showing pale green skin, some of it's flesh appeared to be rotting off as holes and even it's stomach was missing and an almost skeletal face as the teeth and nose were both barely covered by any trace of flesh and the eyes glowed a bright blue, wisps of what looked like souls flowed from its 'mane', 'tail', and hooves before disappearing as the horse charged towards him. On it's chest was a metal plate with what looked like a fanged demon skull and glowing blue eyes, with a chain on both sides acted as a harness to a saddle that was adorn with a few broken chains and some skulls depicted here and there, a tattered clock hung out under both sides of the saddle, and a metal like spine connected to the saddle and fell back through the tail of souls and seemed to move with them.

Kisuke's eyes widen as he sees the horse charging towards him. Ichigo landing on it's back as he connected his scythes. The horse barreling right towards him as he raised Benihime. A hexagonal barrier appearing in front of him, just as Ichigo swung the massive scythe down. Resulting in a massive explosion that cracked and scattered the ground in all directions. Kisuke's hat flying away before falling apart, cut to ribbons as the dust clear to show kisuke himself, slightly bleeding from his shoulder and his barrier cut clean through. "D-Damn, I should've put a hell of alot more into the barrier. Still if I didn't use it, I probably would've been cut in half." He says, holding his wounded shoulder, slowly turning to see Ichigo slouching on the horse. "You'd been a scary kid, if only you could control your strength." Kisuke said as Ichigo dropped his scythe and fell off the horse to the ground. Snoring softly as the horse slowly returned to the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal Speech"

 _"Internal Thoughts"_

 **"Hollows"**

 _ **"Zanpaktō"**_

CHAPTER 3

His body was stiff, his bones aching as Ichigo tried to roll over onto his hands and knees. Groaning loudly as he cracked his neck and pushed himself up. "Well . . . I'm sure as hell not going to be trying that again any time soon."

 ** _"As you shouldn't."_ **The voice of Death says from behind the teen, making him look over his shoulder as his body was too sore to react fast. Sitting on his shoulder was the same green crow as when he first saw his inner world.

"What? Here to tell me I'm pathetic again?" Ichigo says, noticing the world around him wasn't his Inner World or the Training Grounds. It was a frozen wasteland, a single massive fortress the only thing he could see for miles. Statues of crows and armored men with wings and holding spears standing guard by the entrance and over looking different parts of the fortress itself. Though now he noticed something, he couldn't feel any cold, it was as though he had never left Urahara's shop. "Where the hell are we now?"

 ** _"The Icy Veil, The Dark Fortress . . . my domain . . . and no, I didn't come here to mock you, boy. You did . . . well enough handling my power on your first try. Though you'll need a vast improvement if you'll even stand a chance again the entirety of the Soul Society."_** Death says, making Ichigo's eyes widen at the somewhat compliment he received as Death turned and started walking toward the tower. Ichigo quickly followed, getting into step as they came to the entrance. **_"I'm not expecting you to master wielding my Shikai, the opposite in fact. I had expected you to have difficulty using one scythe, let alone both at once. Though I'm a little Impressed you were able to copy my movements just from sight. Albeit a . . . pup's first attempt."_** Death says, getting Ichigo's eyebrow to twitch as he heard the 'pup' comment. ** _"Then again when you drew more power from me than I thought you would as you rode Despair."_**

"You mean the horse?"

 ** _"Yes, his name is Despair, Ichigo. Remember it, for he will carry you through whatever dangers lay ahead of you without question or hesitation."_ **Death says, approaching what looked like a slab of rocks, runic carvings coating the surface that glowed a faint blue as the slab broke into pieces and floated up over a doorway. **_"But you still have a long way to go before you can call upon my full power. And even when you do, it will slow take it's toll and drain you of your energy."_ **Death walked inside, moving through a narrow hallway as Ichigo continued to follow. Ahead of them the floor seemed to collapse as twenty feet away and five feet up was the next part of the hall ways.

"What now?" Ichigo asked, looking at the ledge.

Death simply ran ignored him and jumped onto the walk, running along the vertical surface before jumping off, the claws of his gauntlets digging into the stone as he climbed up and grasped the ledge, Hoisting himself up with ease as he turned and looked at the teen. **_"Ichigo Kurosaki, if you are so set on storming the Soul Society. Then I will teach you how to move, fight, and be as I am, to be DEATH!"_ **He proclaimed as Ichigo looked at him wide eyed, in awe of watching him so effortlessly move along the wall and climb, and now at his declaration. **_"So, Ichigo, will you follow me? But be warmed, in so doing you'll experience a Hell you've never known to exist. But if you do, you will emerge far more powerful than you could ever imagine."_**

The teen was silent for a time, not a sound from him or Death as they stared at each other. Ichigo then turned his gaze to the wall Death ran along, seeming to contemplate every option. " _He's more than likely telling the truth, but I don't know how strong I could become just listening to Hat n' Clogs all day. His methods seem crazy, but they do work. Then again . . . who better to teach me my full potential that my our soul?"_ In an instant Ichigo started running towards the wall, making Death raise an eyebrow under his mask as he sees the teen jump. His feet slipping slightly, but he recovered enough to run a few feet and jump off. His fingers gripping where Death had dug in as he climbed up the ledge. "I'll follow you, Death." Is all he says as he stands before the taller man.

This only made Death chuckle loudly and smirk under his mask as he turned and resumed walking. Ichigo falling in step as they came to another section missing, this time no walls smooth enough to run along as only a few wooden pillars hung down from the ceiling. As before Death ran and jumped, grabbing the first pillar before climbing higher, turning around it effortlessly as he angled himself to the next pillar and jumped. Grasping it like the first and continued to jump from pillar to pillar till he reached the other side.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me?! What the hell is this supposed to teach me?!"

 ** _"To look for alternate paths, boy. You expect to just charge around their streets? This is to show you to keep your mind open to searching for and utilizing paths even you adversaries wouldn't think to use."_** Death says looking back at Ichigo. **_"Otherwise you'll find yourself in a location they know and eventually bottled in with all of them bearing down on you. Another reason is to improve your dexterity and versatility later in actual combat."_**

Ichigo does to talk, but stops. Finding no point to continue this argument as he already agreed to the training. So he attempted the same, skidding down a little on the pillars as his hands dug in and climbed up to the top to give himself more room to recover before he starts to turn himself and jump from pillar to pillar. Landing next to Death in double the time and still not as graceful, but they both knew it would improve with time.

With a nod Death once again led Ichigo through the fortress, leading him over a bridge before coming to the largest ledge so far. No way to climb you it directly as death pointed to some vines growing through the wall and traveling up the ceiling. As before Death demonstrated as he ran up the side of the wall and grabbed the vines, using them as foot and hand holds as he started climbing up, eventually reaching the ceiling and, much to Ichigo's surprise he held on as he dangled from the ceiling. Slowly using them like monkey bars as he continued to move and then dropped, landing on the edge of the cliff as he looks at the teen. ** _"Need I explain the purpose of this as well? Or will you refrain needlessly asking questions? Especially when you have more pressing matters than wasting our time."_**

Giving a slight growl Ichigo followed suit, jumping up the wall and grabbing on, finding some difficulty with finding a hold for his feet as they slipped every now and then. But he slowly made his way up to the ceiling and dangled his body above the ground. "THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY!" He yells, trying his damnedest to hang on as he reached for a new vine.

 ** _"If you're going to take on those with vastly more experience, power, and numbers. Then I'm not going to coddle you and shove a tit in your mouth because you're still unable to grasp that the spiritual world is vastly different than what you already know."_ **Death says, making Ichigo blush and stutter at the comment. Losing his grip as he lands on the edge and flails wildly, almost falling off before Death grabs him. **_"You'd better grow up fast and follow whatever I say. Otherwise you'll only end up getting yourself and your friends killed because of your uncertainty and your hesitation."_ **He says before pulling Ichigo forward and starting to walk away, not even waiting or looking back to Ichigo.

The teen looked back at the path he followed, the to Death as he walked away, growling once again as he followed. He knew he needed to get stronger, to use his Zanpakutō to the best he could attain to be. He knew one thing, Death was telling the truth . . . this was going to be a Hell he's never known to exist.

The pair continued to walk, finding what looked like skeletons encased in ice as Death turns to Ichigo. **_"From here you must find your own way. Climb the fortress anyway you can and meet me at the apex. If you succeed I will teach you more of you Zanpakutō's abilities."_** He says, and turned into a murder of crows the flew off in many directions before Ichigo could stop him.

The orange haired teen's mouth left a gap as he watch his Zanpakutō turn into a flock of crows and fly away. Now left alone with only the original crow that followed them standing on one of the frozen skeletons. When suddenly they all begin to shake and the frozen prisoners broke free, growling and hissing as they moving in to attack Ichigo.

"Thanks for the warning, Bastard!" the teen says, grabbing his scythes and crouching low as he charged.

* * *

 **(!Urahara's Shop!)**

* * *

"Ummm, Boss? Shouldn't we be a little worried Ichigo hasn't woken up yet?" Tessai asked, serving some hot tea to Kisuke as the two enjoyed a nice lunch.

"I wouldn't be too concerned. After all, that horse he summoned seemed to add quite a boost to his striking power. Considering his scythe cut right through Benihime's shield." Kisuke says, his right arm in a sling and a new green and white stripped hat on his head. " And besides, I'd say he's earned some rest considering he has passed the tests faster than I anticipated." the Shopkeeper says as he took a sip of tea.

"Hmmm, I suppose so . . . I still can't believe how deep the cut was . . . almost hit your bones." Tessai says, looking to the body of Ichigo in the corner of the room, his hair now longer and just as spiky and a scowl on his face as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Same . . . if he could gain more control of his Zanpakutō and his Reiatsu, then he's going to be quite the threat to anyone stupid enough to fight him." Kisuke says in one of the rare moments he's ever serious.

* * *

 **(!Ichigo's Inner world, The Dark Fortress!)**

* * *

Ichigo flashed one Skeleton across the shin, making it drop on one knee as he tucked and rolled over it. Another skeleton swings and hits the downed one as Ichigo used it to dodge, knocking off it's head before Ichigo connected the scythes and tossed them as one. Shredding the skeleton as both burst into dust. A third growled as it charged and swung, Ichigo rolls to the right, getting behind the third as he jumped with the large scythe in his hand and brought it down hard, spearing the skeleton as ichigo jumped in front of it and tossed it hard against the wall, shattering it on impact.

"Fucking asshole, could've at least told me to expect to fight my way up as well!" Ichigo says with a growl, dodging the fourth Skeleton with a backflip. Kicking off its chest and throwing the large into it's chest, pinning it to the ground before he charged and ripped the scythe free as he tossed the skeleton off the edge of a cliff. The fifth and final skeleton tried to slash Ichigo across the back, only to miss as he rolled to the side. The large scythe breaking into two as he jammed both blades into it's chest before tearing it apart as he kneed the skeleton in the chest.

As Ichigo placed the scythe back on his hips he lets out a sigh, knowing this wasn't going to be the only time he'd have to face those things. So he continued on, seeing no other path but there was a section of wall just low enough he could climb to and see what he could find.

 ***Caw*Caw*Caw***

The crow from earlier sitting on the ledge cawing as it watched the teen.

 _"Creepy, wonder if he's watching me through that crow."_ Ichigo thinks as he runs up the wall, jumping off at the peak of his height and grabbing the rock as he kicked off and jumped higher. Grabbing the top and climbing up. To his luck he sees a similar door to the one at the entrance he and Death first came through. Looking around he saw nothing. No frozen skeletons or traps, so he swung his legs over and dropped down.

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** A loud roar sounds, attracting his attention as a MASSIVE skeleton coated in ice climbed up the opposite wall. Making the ground shake as the Ice Giant loomed over the teen.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Ichigo yells, rolling back to dodge a swipe from it's claws and then to the side as he tried to get behind it. Slashing at its legs as it roared again.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The bellowing sound of it's roar echoed loudly through the fortress as it turned and attempted to swipe Ichigo again. Making him raise both scythes to block as he's sent back fifteen feet. Groaning and growling as he charged, connecting the scythes and tossing them forward as he rolled to the right. Dodging another swipe as the scythes grind into the legs, chipping some of the bone and ice away before the scythes returned to their master.

"YOU FUCKING OVERGROWN POPSICLE! JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Ichigo yelled, running and jumping up on it's back. Connecting his scythes together before plunging them through it's back, the tip piercing through to it's chest before the beast knocked Ichigo off. Making him roll away and charge again, jumping up and grabbing his scythe as he kicked off its chest and backflipped onto his feet. "Damn it! How the hell can I kill this thing?!"

 ** _"Concentrate, boy! Focus your Reiatsu, use it to empower you and my blades!"_ **the voice of Death says, echoing through the fortress rather than Ichigo's mind.

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE HELPING ME?!" Ichigo yells, more angry at his Zanpakutō than he was willing to listen.

 ** _"JUST DO AS I SAY, BOY! YOU AGREED TO MY TRAINING SO QUIT COMPLAINING AND FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"_ **Death says, growling slightly before calming down.

"Fine." Ichigo says, rolling back and then to the left as he dodged.

 **"Feel you power within yourself. Let it flow through you and out your wrists. Let it pour out but contain it into your scythes."** As Death spoke Ichigo closed his eyes. Letting himself feel his own Reiatsu as he tried to push it out and into his scythes. Slowly feeling something in his wrists tingle as his scythes glow a faint purple, slowly building as behind Ichigo now stood the same hooded skeletal winged figure.

 ** _"Now . . . STRIKE!"_ **Death yelled loudly as Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he jumped high his scythes connecting together and raised them high as the figure behind him raised his own. SLAMMING them down on the Giant's head as it reeled back, it's skull cracked as Ichigo struck again. Tossing the scythes forward, the figure sending a blast of Reiatsu that cleaved through the leg as it turned to dust.

Making the Giant fall down and trying to stand as Ichigo jumped on it's back once again. Jumping high with the scythes raised high and brought them down hard. The figure doing the same as the skull of the beast shattered and it's body exploded, sending bone and ice shards in all directions as Ichigo landed on his feet.

Panting slightly as he placed his scythes away once again. Seeing the doorway now open he started to run towards it incase there was another Giant waiting. Inside was along hallway with a LARGE statue of a man with wing holding a spear out before him, two crows framing the base. Another thing that caught Ichigo's attention was a large switch at the center of the base. Grabbing ahold of it and pushing it in he feels the ground under him shake and break free as it started to go up. Only stopping when a obstruction from a broken piece of the fortress blocked the path and knocked the elevator at an angle.

"Of course, can never be a simple moment can it?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

 ***Caw**Caw***

Came the cry of the crow, making Ichigo look and see it was on another section of wall he could climb to. So he ran to the wall and jumped off, flipping in the air and kicking off the piece of the fortress blocking the elevator. Sending himself up and over the ledge, having to dig his scythes into the stone ground to stop himself from sliding off the edge and down what looked like a endless fall.

Releasing a heavy sigh Ichigo looks and sees no other way up, then watched as the crow flew up in between two close sections of walls, giving Ichigo an idea. _"Either he's watching me through the crow or that thing's extremely helpful."_ Ichigo thinks as he moved to the base of one wall and jumped up, kicking off and onto the other wall before repeating the action again. Reaching the top in three jumps as the crow waited.

 ***Caw*Caw*Caw***

The crow caws, seemingly annoyed with the ginger haired teen. "Ummm, sorry?" Ichigo asked before the crow gave what looked like a nod and flew off over a cliff, showing Ichigo more vines over the vast abyss below the fortress. "D *pant* Damn it *pant**pant* I'm g* pant* gonna kick your *pant* ass for this Death!" Ichigo says before going to jump towards the vines.

* * *

 **(!Urahara's Shop!)**

* * *

"NOOOO! He couldn't have?!" Exclaimed Tessai as he shook, trying to keep his glass of tea steady and his nerves in cheek as he looked at Kisuke to answer his question.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid so. All over the Barracks as well. Then again what can he really do when all his Shihakusho where dyed pink? Let alone the two holes that were cut into the back of each to help 'air things out'." Kisuke says, giggling like an idiot as he reminisced about his younger years in the academy and early on as a Soul Reaper. "Only other option was for him to run around naked for a month till the guy behind it all decided to let up." he says with a massive grin that could rival a certain captain.

"Hmm, but couldn't he have borrowed a different Shihakusho from someone else?"Tessai asked.

"Yeah, he even tried a few times. But they all mysteriously changed to match the others, so people stopped offering."

"My, what a merciless prankster you knew. I'd hesitate to imagine what the rascal is up to now."

* * *

 **(!Ichigo's Inner world, The Dark Fortress!)**

* * *

Ichigo panted even harder now, jumping off a wall after having to dodge falling boulders and jumping to a pillar to even climb up higher, now hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. When suddenly the growl and hiss of more skeletons made him look to see another five skeletons charging right at him. One tries to swing its sword at Ichigo's head.

Only for the teen to roll right, bringing out his scythes ashe slashed off its leg. Knocking it to the ground ashe connected the scythes, slamming the blade through it's back and swinging around, knocking the second skeleton off the edge as the first exploded into pieces. The third jumping towards Ichigo and bringing it's blade down, only to be blocked as Ichigo placed his scythe on his back, catching the skeleton's sword before he twisted around and knocked the skeleton's arm off of it's socket. Then whipping the blade back around, spearing the skeleton before he lifted up the skeleton and turned before SLAMMING it down on the ground hard.

 _"Three down."_ Ichigo thinks, turning towards the others and rolled forward. Throwing the connected scythes and into one as the blades grind through the ones. Slowly cutting through the skeleton as Ichigo rolled forward and grabbed the hilt of the scythe. Swinging it around and hitting the same skeleton in the back, shattering the creature into dust as Ichigo stabbed the second blade behind him, stabbing it in the chest before Ichigo swings it around and tossed the skeleton off the ledge.

Sighing as he placed the scythes back on his legs he starts walking once again, only seeing a massive pit with some more vines leading down. Making Ichigo groan loudly as he slapped his face and his mask before moving to grasp and start climbing across and down, finding a small tunnel. Jumping off and over to the tunnel. Grabbing the edge and pulls himself in. Moving through he sees another pit, this time only a few beams in his path.

 _ **"Jump on them, grasp them with one hand and swing yourself across . . . or take the safer, longer path and jump onto each beam."** _The voice of Death says, echoing around him. Making Ichigo sigh deeply as he looked at the beams.

Slowly running towards it and jumping, grasping the first beam with one hand, the momentum swinging him around under it before he let go and flew over the second, landing of the third beam and trying to steady himself. Jumping to the next beam and then off to a wall covered in vines, grasping them as he started to climb up.

Now a pillar off to the side and another behind it, a beam across from the pillar and near a piece of wall that he could reach if he got to the beam.

Jumping towards the first pillar with ease and holding it tightly, turning back before jumping to the second. Sliding down slightly as he tightened his grip. Climbing up the pillar before turning towards the beam and jumps, just catching the beam with his hand and climbing up. Steadying himself before running towards the wall before jumping, kicking off the wall and grasping the edge. Slowly pulling himself up and laying one his back, panting heavily as sweat dripped off his entire body. It had been a long climb to get here alone. But thankfully it looked like he reached the end.

At the very center of the next room was Death himself, looking towards the shapes as the floated past each other. Not even seeming to be aware of Ichigo's presence as he starts to walk in.

The crow flying past him and landing on Death's shoulder as he turned to face Ichigo, **_"Hmmm, a bit faster than I expected. I'm almost impressed."_** Death says, not moving as he watched the orange haired teen come closer. ** _"So then, Ichigo Kurosaki. Harbinger? Or Necromancer?"_**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, SonofteLost here. I'm happy to see how well this story is going. I'm also happy to be done with this chapter, it was interesting to write.**

 **I would like to mention that Ichigo's gear is just like Death at the beginning of a new game in Darksiders 2 same with the scythes. Later on I'll be using the Legendary Scythes for some special ideas I have.**

 **Please leave a review and if you have any ideas then feel free to leave them. Doesn't mean i'll use them but I might use them as a base for different ideas later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Normal Speech"

 _"Internal Thoughts"_

 **"Hollows"**

 _ **"Zanpaktō"**_

CHAPTER 4

"N-Necromancer? Harbinger? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, staring at his Zanpakutō spirit.

 ** _"Each Zanpakutō had its own unique abilities, some are often elemental based or purely combat or even defensive oriented. I however have two skill sets. Harbinger; which is more combat oriented, increasing your strength and speed as well as having its own powers to call upon. Necromancer; in which I 'summon', or rather create, specialized entities to assist in battle as well as increasing your defensive capabilities."_ **Death says, taking his scythes in hand as they shift and change.

The metal turning grey as the sharp edge bending and curving inward, the outer edge becoming jagged at the curve but still as sharp as ever as the fuller groove becoming shorter and turned to the colour purple. The spikes and skull merge and shift to a horned helmet as an jagged axe like edge curved downward towards the now smoother handle that had three bone like grooves nearest to the blade and more near the spiked pommel.

The blades now looked far haunting and even more deadly as Ichigo sees Death's clothing change as well. Around his neck the cloak he once had was shortened, though still covered his chest, with a large metal ring covered in purple orbs, that almost looked like eyes, encircling his neck.

His skeletal gloves now replaced with brown leather coming up to his elbow and left his fingers exposed, a metal plate covering the backs of his hands and some spikes circling around his left arm, the right however had a larger metal plate covering his forearm, at the center was another orb with what looked like teeth surrounding that and a smaller plate near his elbow.

Around his waist was a massive metal belt, coated in more of the purple orbs and a large one at the center, once again having the teeth surrounding it. His legs covered in a similar brown leather with two straps around each leg.

His boots still metal but lost the purple colour and the bones coating them, coming up to his knees as the right boot had a circular plate with a skull and small spikes protruding out and upwards. The left however had a plate with one last orb encircled by teeth like the others.

 _ **"This is Necromancer, while not as melee focused as Harbinger, it's more than a match for it in it's own capabilities. Majority of them are based around summoning entities to assist in battle and increasing your defenses."**_ Death says, placing the scythes back on his hips as his hands glow a deep purple. The orbs glowing softly as he raised his hands high in the air and the ground began to shake as three coffins erupt from the ground, shattering the ground as they burst open to show three corpses, each glowing purple and growling as they began to walk around.

"W-What the Hell are those?!" Ichigo asked, all but screaming as he sees the rotting bodies but couldn't smell anything.

 ** _"These are ghouls, souls of the damned that we summon, in return they can receive a shortened sentence in Hell. Though only by a few years off the centuries they must serve."_ **Death says, not even looking at them as Ichigo continued to watch them investigating the room. **_"This ability is called Horidasu (Exhume); to summon the damned to fight for you. Don't be afraid of them, they will not harm their master, only their foes, and after a time they will disappear and return to the void."_**

"Well . . . I guess if they are from hell they deserve worse than fighting for a lighter sentence. Still creepy to see."

 _ **"That's the point, shock and surprise your enemies with this as they are about the strike and they will be knocked back before being set upon by these creatures."** _Death says, crossing his arms slowly. **_"Now, summon your own."_**

"W-What? Summon those things? Now!"

 ** _"You heard me, boy. The only way you'll have the strength to fight the Soul Society is by learning all that I know, all that you can do. So like before, concentrate and force some of your Reiatsu through you hands as you lift them up, feel them pulling the Ghouls out of the void to serve."_**

Ichigo bite his lip, looking at his hands as his brow furrowed. His hands slowly glowing the same purple. His clothes and scythes changing to match Death's, the only difference was the metal plates and cloth where black and the teeth now white, as he lifted up his hands high, feeling a resistance as he pushed up, harder and harder as he starts to grit his teeth. The ground in front of him starting to crack before three coffins rose up before him and burst open. Like before there were now three purple ghouls before him, each groaning and hissing as they start to wander around with the others.

"D-Damn it! Why the Hell did that feel like I was trying to push up a boulder?" Ichigo says, hunching over slightly as sweat coated his forehead.

 ** _"It's not easy summoning the damned to serve. Though for your first time, I'm surprised you managed to summon three at once."_ **Death says, taking a hold of his scythes before he slashed all six ghouls faster than Ichigo could even see. Their heads falling off as they start to disintegrate and vanished from sight. **_"Again, this time concentrate more as you push, they are meant to serve and you are their master."_**

Once again Ichigo's hands become coated in the purple Reiatsu as he lifted them up, feeling the resistance he started to pour more in, feeling it ease off as the coffins burst out of the ground and jumped into the air before crashing back on the ground. The ghouls bursting out and starting to run frantically in search of prey as Death chuckled.

 ** _"There, see now? Don't be afraid of pouring more Reiatsu in. It only makes the ghouls more eager to serve."_ **Death says, severing their heads like the others before his left hand began to glow the same purple as he raised it high and from his palm flew many flocks of crow, each flock seeming to be searching for something as they flew around the room.

 ** _"This is Satsujin (Murder); this crow will, like the ghouls, search out any adversaries you face. Attacking with beak and talon as they shred their flash. Each flock acting as missiles, never missing a foe to feast upon and distract them for you."_ **Death says as Ichigo tried to keep track of all the crows, his head frantically looking from one to another as they flew and crossed each other's paths. In a second they vanished as Death chuckled. **_"I assume you know what I'll ask you to do next?"_**

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You demonstrate a power and expect me to just instantly be able to cast it like you. I fail and then you give advice." Ichigo says, waving his hand around in front of him to emphasize his words.

 ** _"Well I could give advice before you fail, but since you seem to like being told you suck, I guess I'll keep my wisdom to myself."_ **Death says, smirking under his mask as Ichigo sighs.

"Then please help me, we both know I don't know shit about this. But I can't learn anything if we are at each others throats and keep bickering."

At this both of them were silent as Death stared at the teen in front of him, **_"_** _Hmph, so there is some maturity under there . . . I suppose we both get no where arguing."_ Death thinks, his smirk growing slightly under his mask as he releases a soft chuckle. **_"Similarly with Exhume, Murder is you concentrating your Reiatsu through your hand. Though only one, and you're not pulling anything out of the ground as to pushing something out of your arm. Imagine the Flocks I summoned leaving the palm of your hand all at once, do this as you're pushing your Reiastu out through that palm and you'll have it."_**

Ichigo nods, clenching his hands as his knuckles turned white. His left hand glowing purple as his hand shot up as the purple expanded as flocks of crows spewed out, each flying in their own pattern but remaining close as they circled around the two as Death nodded.

 ** _"Good, that is all I have to teach you about the Necromancer path. But there's still the Harbinger."_ **Death says as his Scythes and clothes changed once again.

The scythes now far thinner but far more jagged, two separate edges with the tip of the outside edge now only slightly curved, the inner blade pointing towards the outer blade. Each curving inwards in some spots before moving outwards in numerous points that gave the scythes a serrated look.

The Fuller Groove running the entire length and separating the two edges, but more noticeable was the numerous faces throughout, each seeming to be wailing in agony and roaring in rage as the ran throughout the blade.

The central skull now part of the faces as the connected a sharp third blade on the back and connected to the hilt which was now wrapped in leather that ran down to the broken circle that acted as a pommel.

His clothing was quite similar to his necromancer attire, save for the lack of purple orbs and teeth. The metal ring now with a break in the center and a smaller ring on the right side, the cloak under it now back to the same purple as before. His arms now covered in two plates of grey metal, though the left had a series of spikes near his elbow and his knuckles covered in a few smaller plates, one whole spiked strip of metal covering the right knuckles and a single amr band coated in small spikes now on his left bicep.

His pants once again covered with plates of metal, though this time the same grey as his arms and neck, a single ring acting like a belt to hold everything up as similar cloth covered his legs underneath. Some skulls decorating the armor with some straps and a belt handing down his left leg.

His boots once again changing as his right leg hand a grey grooved plate covering his knee and a more brownish grey plate covering his shin with two rows of spikes just above his foot. The left was the opposite as the plate on his knee was the brownish grey more formed to him with one row of spikes circling it. His shin now covered in the grey grooved plate and a few studs near his foot.

 ** _"This is Harbinger, every ability it holds is based around your own physical prowess, even enhancing your natural strength and speed."_** Death says, taking the new scythes in his hands.

Ichigo could only watch in awe at the armor like the first, each had it's own intimidation from their base appearance. Necromancer seeming far more demonic and Harbinger looked more battle hardened, like it was meant to take hit after hit with the wearer more than likely barely feeling anything from any of the hits.

As Ichigo continued to watch Death connected the scythes as one, his arms and legs glowing purple before he disappeared in a blink of an eye, reappearing a few yards to Ichigo's right, the ground having two long and deep grooves now along side him from where he once was.

"W-What was that?"

 ** _"Thank was Terepōtosurasshu (Teleport Slash); to concentrate you Reiatsu in both your arms and legs before taking a step, vanishing from sight but you blade still striking along the distance you travel. Soul Reapers have something similar, but their's won't match up to this. It is often most useful against large groups of enemies or when you need to dodge but still attack you foe."_ **Death says, turning to Ichigo with the large scythe resting lazily on his right shoulder as he placed his free hand on his hip. _**"Now, do as I did. Concentrate your Reiatsu into your arms and legs as you hold your scythes as one. Feel free to add some to your blades if you have trouble, it only helps the blades to become stronger and cut deeper."**_

With a nod Ichigo readily connected his own scythes, closing his eyes as he tries to push his Reiatsu to his limbs. Some moving to his scythes as they beging to glow. His clothes and the scythes himself shifting to match Death, though same with his Necromancer form, the metal was grey and the leather was an oily black.

Slowly lifting the scythe before taking a step and vanishing like Death had moments ago, reappearing as he starts panting and hunched over to catch his breath, the ground though having a groove along both sides of him, though not as deep as Death had made.

 _"Hmmmm, so . . . he does learn far better with a demonstration rather than simply telling him how and letting him stumble around. That's better for both of us. If this fool is so dead set on running headlong into danger, I might as well try and teach him how to at least survive long enough to learn more."_ Death thinks, once again smirking under his mask as he takes the scythe in both hands. _"Might struggle to hold my tongue till he at least has the basics down though."_ Pulling it back till the hilt almost touched his back and swung. The massive hooded winged figure appearing above him as it slashed around him in a complete circle.

Ichigo's eyes almost popping out as he sees the figure was even larger than ever, almost twice if not three times as big. The swing sending out a blast of concentrated Reiatsu that flew all around Death, making Ichigo duck to avoid it as it crashed into a statue and cut it in half. Beads of sweat slowly trailing down his face as he sees the statue crash into the ground and break the floor.

 _ **"And that, Ichigo. Was Shūkaku (Harvest); to concentrate a large amount of Reiatsu as you swing your scythes at once. Releasing all of it at once as it makes a circular attack that flies out in all directions. Useful for when you get surrounded or can't hit a particularly fast adversary."** _Death says, chuckling loudly at the teens face and stunned silence.

Ichigo nods dumbly, slowly taking the scythe in both hands and pulling it back behind his back. His Reiatsu flaring wildly as his arms and scythe glowed a deep purple. Behind him the same skeletal winged figure looming over him as he swings. The Figure mimicking him as movement as it's scythe swings around Ichigo, sending a wave of Reiatsu out in a circle and out with such speed it traveled twenty feet in mere seconds before crashing into the walls. Making the entire fortress shake as the walls and ceiling itself cracked and crumbled away. The room now destroyed as the harsh wind blew.

Panting heavily as Ichigo planted the straight blade of the scythe into the ground and fell to his knees. "D-Damn, I wasn't e-expecting it to take that much."

 _ **"You have a vast amount of Reiatsu within you, Ichigo. But because of that and you never learned to control it, you have difficulty attempting to limit how much you use at a time."** _Death says as he split his scythe in two before placing them on his hips. **_"But, with knowledge of these abilities you can learn to limit how much you pour into each one. With time you'll learn to control your Reiatsu on a level that would rival even the best."_**

Death slowly moved closer to the teen as Ichigo panted profusely, trying his damnedest to calm his rate as sweat dripped down his forehead. Standing beside him Death slowly reached out and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, seeming to giving a pat on the back as he nodded.

 ** _"You did well, Ichigo. I wasn't expecting you to even cast any abilities I showed you. Let alone able to take too them so well."_**

Ichigo gives a small chuckle, not even looking up as his gaze stuck to the floor. His legs and arms feeling like they were made of iron or beaten by a sledge hammer over and over again as he felt them throbbing. "W-Well, thanks for the vote of confidence." Ichigo says, making Death chuckle loudly.

 ** _"You've surprised me, Ichigo Kurosaki. I was regretting the prospect of dealing with you, but to my surprise you've shown resolve to push. At times I've had to give you a push, but only when it was a necessity to help you when you needed it most. To see the Spiritual world differently than the Human world."_ **Death says, slowly walking around in front of Ichigo. **_"So then, let's just see how well you do with an actual test to push you more."_**

At that Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked at Death, "What do you mean?"

 ** _"How would you feel if we hunted down the Grand Fisher?"_**

Ichigo's eyes widened as his teeth grit, his grip tightening around his scythes as he gave a small growl. "What are you getting at?" Ichigo asked as the green crow landed back on Death's shoulder.

 ** _"This is Dust, and he has quite the ability to find a particular souls Reiatsu and Reishi make up. Allowing us to track and hunt them down."_ **Death say, gently petting Dust's beak. ** _"But to do so, we will have to go to Hueco Mundo."_**

* * *

 **Before anyone ask, Ichigo and Death's attire in Necromancer and Harbinger is Demon Lord Balial Armor and Argul's Tomb Armor. Though there might be some Alterations to them later on. For scythes Harbinger has Chaos Fangs and Necromancer has Lifebane. Though I have some Ideas for the skill trees influencing them both, hehe.**

 **Anyone want to try and guess what Ichigo's Bankai will be? I'll offer a cyber cookie and brownie to the ones that get it, maybe a preview of the next chapter if they have an account I can pm.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Normal Speech"

 _"Internal Thoughts"_

 **"Hollows"**

 _ **"Zanpaktō"**_

CHAPTER 5

 **(!Urahara's Shop!)**

Night had fallen over Karakura town, many having already gone to bed or getting ready to. One of the few still up was non other hand Kisuke Urahara, humble shop owner and genius inventor extraordinaire, if you asked him. He was still watching the motionless form of Ichigo Kurosaki. A boy he had to admit was rather interesting, to say the least, as he not only awakened his Soul Reaper powers, but seemed to have a rather unique Zanpakutō in the shape of two scythes, even more strange was that the standard Shihakusho to black pants, metal plates on his hips and leather boots, black cloth wrapped around his hands and leaving his whole chest exposed. But the most concerning was the pure white mask that he first emerged from the Shattered Shaft, no mouth but a skull like nose.

Kisuke first saw it forming on Ichigo's face as he underwent his Hollowfication. He had expected it to crack and fall away if/when Ichigo reawakened his Shinigami powers, but to his shock it remained and Ichigo even put it back on his face when he turned and summoned the rotting horse he rode. To say he was flabbergasted would be an understatement of the last few centuries.

 _"This is a strange occurrence. If his hollowfication caused a position of Ichigo's soul to remain Hollowfied as he claimed his Zanpakutō, then I might have to make a call to the Visards soon."_ Kisuke thinks, rubbing his chin with his uninjured arm. Kido from Tessai help heal up his shoulder, but surprisingly it seemed that a position of Ichigo's Reiatsu remained and was preventing a quick heal as Tessai spend nearly two hours trying to heal his boss. _"The samples of his Reiatsu I pulled from my shoulder should provide a indication of its make up. I can only hope it's not as I fear, or at least not as bad as them."_

Slowly Kisuke stands and turns away from the orange haired teen, making his way down the hall to his room. As he walked in and closed his door, non other than Ichigo Kurosaki himself jolts upright, holding his head as he gives a quiet groan as he rubbed his eyes.

 _"Damn, that hurt. Why the Hell do I feel like I ran ten miles?"_

 _ **"That is your body becoming accustomed to your new spiritual form, as well as the brief training I provided. It will pass, but for now we must separate you from your body if you wish to undertake this test."**_ Death says, feeling some of the pain Ichigo felt but ignored it.

 _"And just how do I so that? In case you don't remember, Rukia had to use that strange glove thing and Hat'n'Clogs used his weird ass cane."_

 ** _"It's a simple thing, but also difficult to do, especially for the inexperienced to perform. That's why Soul Reapers often used objects specially designed to assist in soul extractions. For this, Just Imagine yourself splitting in two. One form is your body and the other is your spirit. Both of them are you but you want control over the spirit."_**

Ichigo gives a small nod and closed his eyes, imagining himself splitting as Death told him as he starts to feel something. Something seeming to be pulling on him, almost similar to when Rukia used her glove to remove his spirit from his body. Slowly the feeling got progressively stronger and stronger, when suddenly it stopped. Opening his eyes he looks at himself, seeing the now familiar garb and armor he wore when he first got his Zanpakutō, his mask strapped to his belt as he then looks behind to see his living body.

His hair longer and just a feral looking as it did in his spirit form, small breathes still being drawn as it just laid there motionless and Ichigo gives a shudder, still finding it creepy to see his own body just laying there.

 _ **"Better get used to it, boy. Being a Soul Reaper is as much a part of you as I am."**_ Death says, though Ichigo remained silent for a time before turning to a window and silently opening it then jumping out. Now in the streets of Karakura town as he started walking to the park.

 _"So, how exactly do you plan on us getting to Hueco Mundo?"_

 _ **"We're going to use a weak Hollow near by that came to feed and drive it away before following after. Should be the easy part, the difficult part is trying to get back in one piece. But it'll be a good test for your abilities."**_

 _"Heh, you make it sound so simple. But I think it'll be anything but."_ Ichigo says, prompting Death to give a chuckle as they reached the park.

 _ **"When is it ever, Ichigo?"**_ Death says as green Reiatsu poured from Ichigo's shoulder and slowly took the form of a massive crow. Cleaning it's feathers of the teen's shoulder before flying up in the air and circling around him. _**"See what you can find, Dust."** _With that simple command the crow turned it'shead and changed it trajectory and starts flying off to the north, stopping at a tree and looking at Ichigo expectantly. **_"Looks like we're in luck, summon Despair and start ridi_** ng."

In an instant Ichigo started running towards dust and jumped in the air. The ground under him glowing bright green before the massive horse rose from the earth and he landed on it's back. Charging towards the crow as it began to fly once again. Staying a head of the orange haired rider as they rode through the city streets. Ichigo almost feeling tense as he was eager to face the Grand Fisher once again, and this time he would not escape his blades.

He rode for what felt like an hour, slowly becoming more impatient as he nudged Despair to ride harder and faster. Reaching the outer limits of the town and going into the mountains before Dust stopped on a tree branch and starting to caw.

 ***Caw**Caw***

 _ **"It would appear we're close to the Hollow. Be ready, and strike first. Force it to retreat quickly and give chase."**_

Ichigo only nodded, slowing Despair to a slow walk as he moved through the forest. Holding his scythes as one and donning his mask as his eyes scanned the woods. When suddenly movement up ahead drew his attention and he stopped Despair. Seeing a mosquito like Hollow with a green body looming over the a girl Plus about to devour her soul as Ichigo nudging Despair in the ribs.

The horse charged as it gave a haunting wail, making the Hollow turn to the disturbance and see Despair and Ichigo riding on it's back. Scythe in hand as his eyes narrowed and he swung hard, cutting of the Hollows arm as he rode past and got between it and the Plus. Acting a a barrier as he gripped the scythe with both hands.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The Hollow roared, charging a Cero at the end of it's pointed nose at Ichigo as he charged again. The hollow following his movements as it released the attack and Ichigo jumped off Despair and over the Cero as it crashed into some trees, destroying them as Despair vanished and Ichigo broke his scythe in two.

Bringing down one blade in the Hollows other arm and the other scythe in the stump of his other arm before kicking off it's chest and leaving two wide gashes and blood spraying out as it fell on it's back, slowly turning over as Ichigo waited and watch. Hoping this Hollow wasn't stubborn enough to draw this out or that he'd accidentally kill it by destroying it's mask.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The Hollow screamed as it rose to it's feet, charging another Cero at Ichigo who rolled his eyes and rolled to the right, dodging the attack as it missed once again and he connected his scythes. Rolling behind the Hollow before plunging the blade of his scythe through it's chest as he hoisted it up and plunged the straight blade of the opposite end in the ground.

The Hollow seeming to gasp for air as it tried to grasp the blade through it's chest. Ichigo slowly walking around to the front and grabbing it's face as he snarled. "Open up the Garganta!" He yells before ripping the Hollow off the scythe and throwing it twenty feet away. Bleeding profusely as it tried to stand once again. Seeming to finally figure out it was out classed by the orange haired teen, it's back to Ichigo as it grasped the air and seeming to pull it open like one would pulling off a veil or tarp.

The Garganta was nothing more than a black void, opening like a mouth as the Hollow tried to stumble through as Ichigo ran towards it. Despair emerging from the ground as Ichigo jumped on his back. Charging towards the Hollow and slashing its head in half as he rode past, jumping through the Garganta as it's body disintegrated and Dust landed onto Ichigo's shoulder.

 ** _"Excellent work, the Hollow dead and we have our entrance into Hueco Mundo. Now follow through the path till you reach the other side."_** Death says, his voice sounding quite pleased as Ichigo rode on the path through the void. Not shopping for a second, his eyes focused on the end of the path as he nudging Despair and moved even faster. Drawing closer and closer as he kicked Despair again, leaning down as he put his scythes on his hips as he leans forward.

As the Garganta closed behind them a black cat seemed to emerge from the shadows in a tree, seeming to have been watching the teen's bout with the Hollow. "Why on earth would you want to go through that Garganta, Ichigo?" The cat says in a distinctly male voice. "I'd better get back to Kisuke as soon as possible. He's going to be pissed at this." it says before disappearing in a flash as the Plus looked around in fear, having heard another voice and still startled at the appearance of the Hollow and the scythe wielding rider.

* * *

 **(!Hueco Mundo!)**

* * *

The Garganta opened up to a vast white desert as Ichigo rode out on Despair, flying through the air and landing on the ground and kicking up sand as they stopped. _"So . . . this is Hueco Mundo?"_ Ichigo asked, Dust flying off his shoulder.

 ** _"Yes, this is the realm of the Hollows. From here they are formed and constantly fight for more power, and to not be devoured by stronger Hollows."_**

 _"It's so barren, so empty. Not even any sign of plant life anywhere I can see."_

 ** _"What use would creatures that devour souls need for plants? Here everything is a hunter, predators in search of prey."_**

Solemnly Ichigo only gave a nod, looking skyward to Dust as he sees the crow begin to fly off. "Looks like he's found something." Ichigo says, nudging Despairs ribs as they start riding after Dust. His hands ready to grab his scythes as the rode hard, following the crow as he silently flew high in the sky.

Riding for what felt like hours, though it was difficult to tell as the crescent shaped moon didn't even seem to move. Ichigo didn't really care, his mind was focused on following the crow, looking up every now and then before turning his eyes on his surroundings, weary for any attacks from the resident Hollows. Though his mind was racing with thoughts of how to kill the bastard that murdered his mother, _"This time I will attack before the son of a bitch could even retaliate and this time he wasn't going to slip out of my grasp. This time, you will be free, mom!"_

 ** _"Calm yourself, Ichigo. Never rush into battle with your mind clouded, be calm and collected."_ **Death says, trying to sooth the rage boiling up inside him. **_"Plan out everything, but never give into your rage. It'll only make you blind and slip up."_**

 _"Yeah . . . thanks, Death."_ Ichigo thinks before the sound of screams and yells breaks his attention away from his thoughts. The screams coming from straight ahead as he nudged Despair in the ribs to go faster.

Reaching the top of a sand dune Ichigo sees a group of five Hollows chasing after a deer like Hollow, slowly moving closer and closer to their prey. **_"This is the way of life here, the strong hunting the weak or banding together to hunt."_** Death says as he watched the chase from Ichigo's eyes. **_"This isn't our prey, no sense in interfering."_**

True to his word Ichigo looked up to see Dust had turned away and off in another direction. Ichigo slowly turning Despair around to follow, only to stop and look back at the deer with three prongs on each antler facing inward and a smaller horn in the middle of it's forehead. "To be hunted, merely for existing, for others to devour and grow stronger." He thinks before giving a heavy sigh. "Damn it."

 ** _"What the Hell are you doing, boy?"_**

"My namesake." was all Ichigo said as he turned Despair back towards the group of Hollows and nudged his horse in the ribs. Charging in as he grabbed his scythes.

* * *

 **(!POV Change!)**

* * *

She had been running for hours now, the pack of Adjuchas Hollows only moving closer and closer. Firing Cero after Cero to try and hit her, making her have to jump out of the way to dodge, losing speed and distance every time she was forced to dodge. She could here them now, growling and snarling as they moved closer. Not relenting till they had her in their grasp. She almost took some pride in the fact she was being hunted so, but right now her only concern was trying to escape when two Ceros hit her on her left and right sides. Making her fly forward and crash into the sands, her sides burnt and bleeding as the pack closed the distance and surrounded her.

 **"So, little Adjuchas. Looks like we get a decent meal for a few hours."** One of the taller ones, a bear like Hollow taunted as he started to move closer. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. When the sound of something whirling on the wind, followed by the sounds of tearing flash made her flinch . . . only no more wounds where inflicted on her, and the screams of agony weren't her own. Opening her eyes she sees what looked like . . . a scythe embedded itself in the bear's shoulder as he roared in pain, trying to grasp at the weapon in his body as the sound of hooves filled the air. A haunting wail filled the air next as he looked to the source to see a MASSIVE horse charging towards them.

No signs of fur, showing pale green skin, some of it's flesh appeared to be rotting off as holes and even it's stomach was missing and an almost skeletal face as the teeth and nose were both barely covered by any trace of flesh and the eyes glowed a bright blue, wisps of what looked like souls flowed from its 'mane', 'tail', and hooves before disappearing as the horse charged towards the bear. On it's chest was a metal plate with what looked like a fanged demon skull and glowing blue eyes, with a chain on both sides acted as a harness to a saddle that was adorn with a few broken chains and some skulls depicted here and there, a tattered clock hung out under both sides of the saddle, and a metal like spine connected to the saddle and fell back through the tail of souls and seemed to move with them.

On it's back was a man, a strange Tattoo/Brand of what looked almost like a bird now covering his right shoulder. His legs were black with armored plates of purple and deep blue metal on his hips and covering his thighs. His feet now covered in similar black armored feet with some purple and blue straps crossing over in front of the plates covering his kneecaps. His hands wrapped in black bandages and a mask covering his face, Stopping at his hair, which was down to his shoulder and was spiky and wild, and going past his chin, no mouth or any markings other than a skull like nose and a permanent scowl on it's brow that looked almost like a heart.

At first she thought he was a Hollow, but couldn't see any hole on his body, making her tense as she heard of a Shinigami that wore the masks of Hollow he slew, though he was romured to be in the Menos Forest, not here on the surface. The man drew closer and closer, the horse not stopping it's charge as the man stood up and jump off it's back before the horse disappeared into the sands themselves.

The man was sent flying towards the bear and grasped the scythe before any of the Adjuchas could move. Tearing it out and severing the bear's armor as the skull masked man rolled through the sands and stopped in between her and the bear. Holding the scythe in one hand as he looked at the bear, letting her see both the blades of the scythe were quite wide with a wicked double edge to both with a fuller groove on each that grew wider the farther it got from the tips and were filled with runic carvings in them, a skull on each surrounded by four spikes connected to a studded handle, both with a half circle on each acting as pommels that locked them together. "You want the deer, then you're going to have to go through me." He says, shocking her as the other Adjuchas laughed and cackled.

The bear holding his stump of an arm though didn't, seeming to be studying the new arrival as she was. **"That mask, those scythes . . . I don't know what you are, but you're a fool to get between us and our meal."** He says, glaring at the man before chuckling. **"Though it doesn't matter, we'll only have a feast with the power you hold."** He says as a Bird like Hollow jumped high into the air and began to dive bomb the man, who only raised his left hand as Purple Reiatsu flared around him.

His scythe in hand shifting and changing. Turning greyish purple as the sharp edge bending and curving inward, the outer edge becoming jagged at the curve but still as sharp as ever as the fuller groove becoming shorter and turned to the colour purple. The spikes and skull merge and shift to a horned helmet as an jagged axe like edge curved downward towards the now smoother handle that had three bone like grooves nearest to the blade and more near the spiked pommel.

The blades now looked far haunting and even more deadly as his body changed as well. Around his neck a black cloak appeared and covered his chest, with a large metal ring covered in purple orbs, that almost looked like eyes, encircling his neck. His wrapped hands where now covered with what looked like black leather coming up to his elbow and left his fingers exposed, armor plates covering the backs of his hands and some spikes circling around his left arm, the right however had a larger metal plate covering his forearm, at the center was another orb with what looked like teeth surrounding that and a smaller plate near his elbow. Around his waist was a massive metal belt, coated in more of the purple orbs and a large one at the center, once again having the teeth surrounding it. His legs covered in a similar black leather with two straps around each leg. His feet still covered but now coming up to his knees as the right boot had a circular plate with a skull and small spikes protruding out and upwards. The left however had a plate with one last orb encircled by teeth like the others.

"Satsujin.(Murder.)" Was all he said as flocks of birds burst forth from his palm, swarming the Hollows and blinding them as the birds began to attack each one. The man rolled to the left and threw his scythe with enough force that it flew right into a Bull like Hollow that screamed even louder as the blades slowly ground and shredded through the armor of his legs, cutting deep before flying back to it's masters hands as he rolled forward and caught the scythe. Jumping up and kicking off the Bull's chest as he slashed his chest, leaving a deep gash as the crows pecked at his and the other Hollow's eyes.

The Bird Hollow trying to fly higher and higher before spinning in a barrel roll as he pulls out of the flock that attacked him. His gaze locking on the man as he attacked the bull and dive bombed even faster now.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The bird screamed as he moved closer and closer before the man looked up and saw the bird. The man jumped up off the Bull's shoulder, high into the air as he split the scythe in two and started spinning in the air. The twin scythes only a blur as they slice off one of his wings, the man then grabbed the other wing as the scythe stabbed the bird through the back. Bringing his free scythe around and slitting the bird's throat and the lifts it high and then SLAMMED the blade through the bird's mask and jumped over him as they land. Tossing the disintegrating body forward and crashing into a Hollow with a Rhino like appearance.

"Heh, And here I was expecting a decent fight. Pity, I'd bet the deer would put out more of a challenge." The man taunts as the last Hollow, a Crocodile charged right at the man who rolled out of the way to the right. Slashing the Crocodile's leg as he past by. Leaving a deep cut down to the bone as blood sprayed from the wound. Jumping on the Crocodile's back as it falls onto it's knees, digging his scythes into it's back as the man climbs up. Jumping up off it's shoulder as he connected the scythes as one and slamming the curved blade into the eye of the Crocodile as it wailed in pain before being silenced as it's body disintegrated and the man jumped back onto his feet. The Bear then charged a cero in his mouth, releasing it as the man landed. Making his purple Reiatsu flare wildly as his body and blades changed once again.

The scythes now far thinner but far more jagged, two separate edges with the tip of the outside edge now only slightly curved, the inner blade pointing towards the outer blade. Each curving inwards in some spots before moving outwards in numerous points that gave the scythes a serrated look.

The Fullering Groove running the entire length and separating the two edges, but more noticeable was the numerous faces throughout, each seeming to be wailing in agony and roaring in rage as the ran throughout the blade.

The central skull now part of the faces as the connected a sharp third blade on the back and connected to the hilt which was now wrapped in leather that ran down to the broken circle that acted as a pommel.

His clothing was quite similar to his necromancer attire, save for the lack of purple orbs and teeth. The metal ring now with a break in the center and a smaller ring on the right side, the cloak under it now back to the same purple as before. His arms now covered in two grey plates, though the left had a series of spikes near his elbow and his knuckles covered in a few smaller plates, one whole spiked strip of metal covering the right knuckles and a single amr band coated in small spikes now on his left bicep.

His pants once again covered with plates, though this time the same grey as his arms and neck, a single ring acting like a belt to hold everything up as similar cloth covered his legs underneath. Some skulls decorating the armor with some straps and a belt handing down his left leg.

His feet once again changing as his right leg hand a grey grooved plate covering his knee and a more brownish grey plate covering his shin with two rows of spikes just above his foot. The left was the opposite as the plate on his knee was the brownish grey more formed to him with one row of spikes circling it. His shin now covered in the grey grooved plate and a few studs near his foot.

His Reiastu coating his arms and legs as well as his conjoined scythes, "Terepōtosurasshu."(Teleport Slash) He says before he takes a step and disappeared. Two deep grooves appeared on the ground towards the bear before his chest exploded in a shower of blood as the man appeared behind the Hollow.

 **"B-Bastard!"** The bear says as he falls to his knees, before the straight blade of the scythe pierced the bear's back and emerged from his chest. The man then jumped off the ground and over to the front of the bear as he ripped out the scythe. Holding it tightly before slashing across it's face and cutting through it's mask.

The man slowly stood and held both scythes behind his back, the blades behind his back as the tips came over his shoulders. The only remaining Hollows where the Rhino and Bull as they growled loudly. Each charging a Cero from their hands as they surround the man.

The man brings the scythe around his back, almost touching his back as his back as his Reiatsu flared once again and the dark purple energy flows from his body and forms an spectral body two if not three times larger than himself. The only features the deer could make out was a hood covering the face, a massive scythe over it's head, and large skeletal wings that were spread as wide as the could extend behind its back as both of them brought their scythes around.

"Shūkaku."(Harvest.) The man says as they both swing. The figure sending out an entire circle or purple Reiatsu out as it sailed out faster than the Rhino and Bull could react. Their ceros being cut in half as their heads slowly slide off and their bodies disappeared like the others.

The battle over at last as the man held the scythe on his shoulder, his body and scythes returning to how the deer first saw them as he turned towards her. Making her tense as he took a step towards her before he stopped and stepped back.

* * *

 **(!POV Change!)**

* * *

Ichigo panted slightly, his grip loosening on his scythe but relief washed over him as he watched the last two Hollows faded from existence. He slowly turned to see the deer and tried to step closer, only to stop and step back as he sees her tense up. _"Probably scared shitless after seeing me slaughter them, especially if it thinks I'm a Soul Reaper."_ Ichigo thinks as he looks to see the bear still struggling to live as it gasped for breath.

"Still alive, huh? I'm surprised you managed to endure so much." Ichigo says.

 _ **"Even I'm surprised it's still alive.**_ " Death says, seeming quite pleased with the results of the brief fight. _**"Better cut off it's head and give it to the Deer if you want it to live . . . unless you've decided to kill it as well."**_

IIchigo only starred dead eyed as he raised up his conjoined scythe high into the air above his head before bringing it down and slicing off the bear's head. Knocking it towards the Deer and stepping away to give her room and not look threatening as it eyed him, clearly in shock.

"Here . . . eat. You need to recover your strength after taking those Ceros." Ichigo says as the Deer looked at him in shock.

 **"W-Why would you care if I live? I though Soul Reapers wanted Hollows dead."** The Deer says, sounding distinctly female to Ichigo's ears.

"Hehe, who ever said I was a Soul Reaper?" He asked in return, after all there was some truth in that. He wasn't part of the Soul Society, but he wasn't just going to says he's a normal human either. Truth be told, after everything he's seen and felt, he wasn't even sure what he really was anymore.

 **"I-I suppose that's true . . . but I've never seen a Hollow without a mouth or a Hollow Hole in their body."** The Deer says as she looked over his body, **"Let alone wielding weapons not attached to them."**

"I suppose you have a right to be weary." Ichigo says as he plants the straight blade of the scythe in the sand. "But I'm not interested in attacking you. I saw you were in trouble, decided to help, and here we are."

 **"But why? Why did you decide to help me?"**

 **"Indeed, why did you help her?"** Another voice questioned from behind. Ichigo turned to see a near-humanoid, shark-like Hollow standing right behind him, clearly female if the curves of her hips and breasts were anything to go by.

A tail like appendage trailing down from the back of her head with two fins at the ever end as it neared the ground behind her. Her legs almost looking like high heel boots with what looked like a fin on the back of each, three grill like strips on each thigh. Her chest, stomach, and biceps were blue while the rest of her body where white. A massive blade attached to her right hand with six of the grill like stripes as a fin like spike coming out of the flat of the blade.

Her left arm exposed, compared to her right with the massive blade, and another fin like spike on her elbow. Her shoulders covered in pauldrons with a spike on each shoulder, pointing up towards her wild spiky blonde hair. Most of her face was covered by mask, but her eyes were exposed as he sees olive skin, aqua eyes, thick blonde eyelashes, and a few of her golden blonde hair falling over the bridge of her nose.

Looking her over Ichigo stared, never seeing a Hollow so . . . human. His eyes moving up her legs and going to her face before shooting back to her chest as he felt his face heat under his mask and his free hand twitched, stuttering as he tried to think of something to even say. ** _"Eye's up, boy. Even if she wasn't covered in armor, they would just be mounds of flesh."_** Death says as Ichigo's eyes snapped up and his blush grew thicker under his mask.

Coughing slightly as he closed his eyes then took a deep breath and once again looked at the Shark like Hollow. "I didn't sense your approach." Ichigo says, keeping his right hand on his scythe and tightening his grip in case. "I'm impressed."

 **"Wasn't difficult, you seemed more focused on the Adjuchas more than your surroundings. I barely hide my Reiatsu and you didn't react to me."** The shark says, her eyes seeming to be looking Ichigo over before stopping at his skull like mask. **"Strange to see a mask without a mouth."**

"Hehe, I guess you could say that I'm a special case." Ichigo says in kind.

 **"Maybe, but you still haven't told me why you decided to help her."** The shark says before a long silence settled between them as Ichigo looked at the ground, his grip tightening even more as his knuckles turned white.

"Tell me . . . have you ever had someone you cared deeply about taken away from you?" Ichigo asked, making both of the Hollows look at him in surprise.

 **"No . . . I can't say I have. Why does that have any importance to this?"**

"Because I lost the person I cared about more than anyone else in this or any other world." Ichigo says, furrowing his brow before he looked back at her. "I loved her with all my heart, I wanted to protect her with all my life. When she was murdered, I never knew how it happened." Ichigo says as his eyes intensified with rage. "For years I blamed myself, and resolved to protect anyone I could . . . even if it meant my life. Just so they never feel the same anguish I felt that day."

The Shark and Deer's eyes widened slightly as they heard this proclamation, though only the Shark was staring into Ichigo's red eyes, seeing the intensity, the honesty that seemed to resonate through them as they bore through to her core. **"I see . . . that's interesting to hear."** She says as she seems to relax.

Ichigo then turned towards the deer, the fragment of the Bear's mask still in front of her as he looked her over. Her sides slightly singed and some blood dripping out of the wounds. Ichigo let go of the scythe and slowly walked towards her, the deer's eyes widen as the shark watched them, curious as the orange haired teen approached the deer.

Unarmed as he slowly walked closer and crouched down, looking right at her wounds. _"She doesn't seem interested in eating. Might be the sudden appearance of the other female."_

 ** _"Perhaps, or perhaps she isn't interested in eating another hollow."_** Death says, his voice echoing through Ichigo's mind as the teen lowered his head.

 _"Then is there anything I can do to help her? I'm not just going to leave her out here wounded like this!"_ Ichigo thinks, shouting at his Zanpakutō spirit.

A long silence filled Ichigo's mind before he hears Death sigh, _**"Very well . . . Shinigami often use what they call Kido. One of which is called Kaidō, meant for medical uses. Concentrate you Reiatsu through your hand like before, but imagine the wounds on her body slowly sealing back closed."**_

Giving a slight nod making the Shark and Deer raise an eyebrow before he lifted his hand. Both of them tense up when they see his Reiatsu Flare and his hand glow green, the aura enveloping the Deer as she felt a warmth surround her body. _"W-What's happening? M-My body, it feels . . . strange."_ The deer thinks as her eyes widen, seeing her wounds slowly closing before disappearing entirely, seeming like nothing even happen as she looked back at Ichigo.

 _"What is going on? I've never seen someone heal a wound so quickly."_ The Shark thinks as she watched wide eyed as she watched the teen in front of the deer. Behind her she heard two distinctly familiar, to her, voices approach.

 **"Will you hurry up, Sung-Sun?"** The Lion say, sounding female.

 **"Excuse me, it's not my fault that you are so slow."** Says the Snake, clearly another female.

 **"What did you just say?!"** the first asked, clearly annoyed by the second

 **"Oh? May we add deaf to your shortcomings as well?"**

 **"Why you-!"** The Lion says before she stops seeing Shark holding up her hand.

 **"Ladies, please remain quiet."** The Shark says, not even taking her eyes away as she kept watching the orange haired teen. The Lion and Snake looking around her shoulder at the Deer and their eyes widened.

Slowly the green arua on Ichigo's hands disappeared and he slowly stood and turn back to the Shark. Seeing the Lion and Snake behind her as Dust landed on his shoulder. Ichigo turned to the crow and gently pet it's head as he started to walk off to the side. The ground under his feet glowing Green before he jumped up and from the ground Despair emerged under him. Ichigo landing on his back as he grabbed the reins. Slowly turning to the Deer as he grabbed his scythe and pulling out of the sand.

"If those two are anything to go by, then I can assume this one will be in good hands." Ichigo says as he held the scythe down relaxed in his left hand as he looked at the Shark as she nods as he nudges Despair. Telling him to move out of the way as he moved to the side. "Good, take care of her." He says as Despair started to walk off.

 **"W-Wait!"** The Deer shouted, making Ichigo stop as he looked back. **"W-What's your name?"**

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and you?" He asked.

 **"Emilou Apacci."** The Deer, now named Apacci, says as Ichigo nodded and looked at the Shark and the two behind her.

 **"M-Mila Rose."** The Lions says, seeming a little scared of the skull masked teen.

 **"S-Sung-Sun."** Says the Snake next as she tried to make herself seem smaller under his gaze.

 **"Tia Harribel, and I'm surprised to say; I'm glad to have met you, Ichigo Kurosaki."** The Shark says with another nod as Ichigo gave one in kind, taking Dust in hand before lifting him in the air.

"See what you can find." Ichigo ordered as Dust jumped off and flew high into the air. "If we meet again, I hope it's under better circumstances than these." Ichigo says as he nudged Despair and he gave chase after Dust, leaving the band of four behind him as he followed after the crow.

* * *

 **Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written but I didn't want to end it just after Ichigo made it tot Hueco Mundo. I hope you guys have enjoyed it, I'm not the best writer but I try my best to match the characters from their respective shows and games.**

 **feel free to leave a review with any advise.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Normal Speech"

 _"Internal Thoughts"_

 **"Hollows"**

 _ **"Zanpaktō"**_

CHAPTER 6

A cloud of sand bellowed out as Ichigo rode off, leaving Harribel and the others behind as they watched him. Harrible's gaze not leaving his retreating form as the sand slowly settled back to the desert floor once again. " _That crow . . . and that horse . . . they didn't seem like they where other Hollows." Harribel thinks, "Could they be some form of himself? Strange . . . and a mouthless mask with no hole anywhere I could see. But when I felt his Reiatsu, even from a distance as he fought, it was dark. Almost the same as a Adjuchas or even a Vasto Lorde Hollow, yet he bore no signs of being such, other than that mask."_

The whole incident was strange to see and he was even stranger to see up close. The Crow that landed on his shoulder, the massive horse that emerged from the very sands for him to ride. Nothing about him made sense to everything she knew, yet it only made it more interesting to see in person. _"Quite strange . . . and yet quite interesting as well."_ Harribel thinks, smirking under her mask as she gives a barely audible chuckle. Making Mila Rose and Sung-Sun look at her for a moment.

 **"Lady Harribel? Is there something you find humorous?"** Sung-Sun asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

 **"No, Sung-Sun. Just pondering something."** Harribel says, turning to look back at her followers and their recent addition. Taking a step towards Apacci as he looked the deer over. Any signs of blood and open wounds appeared to have been removed entirely, not even any scars to show they had once been any damage. _"Interesting to see a male concerned for the well being of another, especially a female."_

* * *

 **!(Ichigo)!**

* * *

He rode hard and fast, his gaze focused on Dust as the crow flew high above him. It had been probably an hour by now since he left the Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas behind him. He was tied from the fight, but he wasn't going to stop . . . he couldn't . . . not yet. He needed to see this through, he needed to push himself further . . . to force himself beyond his limits if he was going to finish this and set himself free from his past.

 ** _"Ichigo,"_** Death says, dragging Ichigo from his thoughts. "you must relax and remain calm, focused. You will win, remember what I have taught you."

 _"I know . . . but I can't shake the feeling that he might escape again."_

 ** _"He won't, we won't give him a chance to flee like the coward he is."_**

At that Ichigo smirked and gave a soft chuckle as he saw Dust dive down, landing next to a opening of a tunnel in the sands. Pecking the sand next to the hole as Despair slowed and stopped next to the crow, snorting softly as it stamped his hoof. _"Looks like we found something."_ Ichigo thinks as Despair turned to a green flame and returned to the earth below him.

 _ **"Indeed, be ready to strike hard and fast, Ichigo. Don't even give him a chance to know you're here."** _Death says, watching his wielder closely as the both kept their senses alert and Ichigo crouched as he grabbed the hilts of his scythes. Holding them tightly as he descended into the tunnel.

It snaked deeper and deeper, slowly growing pitch black around him. But his mask gave a soft glow around his eyes, his gaze being undeterred by the darkness as he heard a soft groan ahead of him. Slowing his movements and crouching lower as he sneaked closer, rounding a corner to see a mass of brown fur. Some blood dried on the hollow's body and staining the stone ground beneath it.

 _ **"We are in luck, seems the wounds you inflicted either remain or have yet to fully heal."**_

"I hope it's the first possibility. Means things would go even faster and cleaner than I expected." Ichigo though, connecting the scythes together as his armor and scyths shifting to Harbinger as he slowly moved around the corner. Pulling the scythe behind his back, drawing his Reiatsu into the blade. Letting it build for only a second before he swung. "HORIDASU!" _ **(HARVEST!)**_ Ichigo shouted, releasing his attack in front of him.

The shout alerted the Hollow who jumped just in time to dodge, the thin legs and lure on its head telling him it was Grand Fisher. The sight of him made Ichigo growl loudly, charging with his large scythe as Fisher turned to face him. **"My, My. I wasn't expecting such a tasty tre-"** Fisher says before stopping, seeing the orange hair of his attacker. **"You!? How are you here?!"**

"You don't need to know, you won't escape me a second time!" Ichigo shouted as his Reiatsu flaring once again, surrounding his limbs and scythe. "Terepōtosurasshu!" _ **(Teleport Slash!)** _At those words he vanished from sight, two deep grooves cutting through the stone as he appeared behind Fisher. Blood erupting from his side as he screamed.

 **"Bastard!"** Grand Fisher yelled, growling and he charged. His claws extending as he tried to spear Ichigo, catching his cloak and tearing part of it to ribbons as the teen dodged with a roll to the right. Ichigo swung the scythe up, cutting into Fisher's arm and leaving a deep gash that made the Hollow recoil as her roared in pain.

The hairs on its side suddenly began to elongate and become sharp as spears. Rushing towards Ichigo who just managed to roll out of the way as they hair struck the stone and broke right through. Jumping to his feet and running at a wall with Grand Fisher following behind him, the wall closing faster and faster before Ichigo jumped and kicked off the wall. Sending himself up and over the Hollow as he turned his body and swung his conjoined scythes, leaving another deep gash on Fishers back as he screamed and Ichigo landed behind him with a grunt, the stone under him cracking like Death when he first met his Zanpakutō before he rolled away.

"You underestimated me before, this time you won't run away like a bitch!" Ichigo says as he charged, once again the Grand Fisher's fur grew and flew at Ichigo like missiles. Ichigo let his Reiatsu pour into his legs and arms. "Terepōtosurasshu!" _**(Teleport Slash!)** _He shouted, dodging the hairs and charging at Fisher. Cutting off one of his legs as the Hollow narrowly dodged.

* * *

 **(!Urahara's Shop!)**

* * *

It was late, past midnight and every house was dark as every living soul in Karakura was sleeping soundly in their beds as a few crickets chirped across the small town. Kisuke Urahara, humble shop owner and Inventor extraordinaire, was laying in his bed . . . or rather splayed out with his comforter barely covering his legs, his pillow held tightly between his arms as drool pooled around his head, his hat seeming to be floating around him in the puddle. A large snot bubble expanding and shrinking as he snored loudly.

As the Blonde shopkeeper slept the night and his wounds away, through the open window of his room a large black cat jumped up to the window sill. Gazing directly at the manchild with it's piercing golden yellow eyes. Silently dropping to the floor, walking over to Kisuke before poking the shopkeeper in the face. "Get up, Kisuke." Only for Kisuke to roll over onto the cat, narrowly crushing the cat under him as he kept snoring. "Oh well, don't say I didn't try before it came to this." The cat says, extending his claws.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Came a loud wail of pain that echoed through the town, waking many people from their slumber as the blonde shopkeeper jumped out of his bed. Holding his face, rolling on the gound as tears feel from his eyes like waterfalls. "YORUICHI! WHY DID YOU CLAW MY FACE?!"

"Because, you nearly crushed me when I tried to wake you. Now quit being a baby, and listen." The now named Yoruichi said, sitting across from Kisuke and he looked from behind his hands. "I saw Ichigo hunt down a Hollow. Not only that, but he forced it to open a Garganta to Hueco Mundo."

"W-WAIT WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?!" Kisuke shouted, clearly surprised as he took his hands away from his face to show the scratch scars before he stopped and at Yoruichi. "More importantly how the hell did he do it? I never felt him leave or even wake up. Before he would exude his Reiatsu to the point any seated officer could feel it across the town. But I never felt him leave here."

"If I had to guess, then he's been learning to control himself more. Most likely from his Zanpakutō or even his Zanpakutō supressing his Reiatsu."

"It seems the most likely thing, but to think he'd learn so much in such little time. I didn't think his Zanpakutō would take an active roll in teaching him. But it would seem that it did. Maybe Ichigo's thick headed nature persuaded it to begin training in his Inner World." Kisuke says, beginning to stroke his chin. "When I think I have even a few answers a hundred more seem to pop up from the boy."

"Indeed, but for now we must worry about getting him back. I doubt he can force a Hollow to open a Garganta to the World of the Living."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Well there goes my beauty sleep. Now I have to not only open a garganta in my shop but also try to find his exact spiritual signiture to have it open for him." Kisuke says, giving a heavy sigh as he stood. "Better wake up Tessai as well, I'll need as much help as I can get with this." He says as he grabbed a copy of his favorite hat and made his way to the door.

* * *

 **(!Ichigo!)**

* * *

Blood sprayed from Ichigo's shoulder as he was sent sliding back, planting the straight blade of his conjoined scythes into the stone to slow his speed. He was panting heavily, but so so was Grand Fisher. Blood seeming to be falling from the Hollows severed leg, back and side. Ichigo was exhausted, but his mind was focused. Ignoring the pain as he grit his teeth under his mask.

"Bastard." He snarled as he pulled his scythe from the ground. Spinning them behind him as he charged forward.

 **"Stuborn little insect!"** Grand Fisher shouted, growing more and more agitated by the orange haired teen by the second. His claws shooting towards Ichigo faster, peircing his shoulder and pinning him to the wall. **"I'll admit, you'ver certainly grown fast. But that still isn't enough to defeat me, pity your sisters aren't here"**

But his remark set something off in Ichigo as his Reiatsu spiked, cracking the stone as he let out a deep growl. Almost animalistic as it seemed to grow deeper and his Reiatsu formed the dark purple, almost black, skeletal figure like Death. But this had glowing yellow eyes and teeth that seemed to be glaring at Grand Fisher. Raising it's scythe with Ichigo as he swung, following his movements as it sent a large blast flying at Fisher. Making the Hollow jump to the side to dodge as his eyes widen. "W-What the hell?"

The Reiatsu continued to pour off of Ichigo, the figure growing bigger as it spun its scythe effortlessly around one of its hands. Ichigo charged forward, his blood red eyes glowing brighter in the darkness of the cave as he snarled. Ichigo was seeing only red as he glared at Fisher, the eyes of his mask glowing brighter as he charged at the Hollow. Almost a blur as he spun his conjoined scythes with one hands with ease.

 _ **"ICHIGO!"** _Death yelled, trying to cut through his clouded mind. Only to be ignored as Ichigo spun his scythes like a lawnmower, slicing through Grand Fishers fur like it was simple grass in his way. Shredding the Hollows body. ** _"DAMN IT, ICHIGO! LISTEN TO ME!"_**

Ichigo only continued to attack, his eyes now glowing the same sickly yellow as he let out an animalistic growl. His movements becoming a blur as he appeared for one moment on one side of Grand Fisher and slashed deeply along his side, only to disappear a moment later. Each slash cutting deeper and deeper as blood poured and sprayed from every wound. _ **"ENOUGH!"** _Death shouted in rage, Ichigo's body stopping. Grand Fisher panting heavily, barely standing as Ichigo's eyes shifted to a deep orange.

 ** _"Enough of this."_ **A different voice sounded from Ichigo as his head slowly looked up. Spinning the scythes effortlessly as he disappeared and reappeared behind Fisher. A deep grunt was all he gave, staring straight ahead as a deep cut began to form from his mask all the way to his ass. Grand Fisher's body slowly fell apart, cut clean down the center as the body started to disinterested. **_"You're not ready, Ichigo. Not for that."_**

Death growled in annoyance before spinning the scythes with one hand, cleaning the blood from the blades before placing them on his hips. He then placed a hand on the right side of Ichigo's chest, placing it under the clothe just covering his body and gave a loud his. The sound of flesh ripping could be heard as he tore a large, sickly yellow crystal that glowed brightly before it dimmed and died in his hands. Death then tossed it aside and let it clatter to the ground as he growled. _**"You just seem to give me a headache with everything you do, boy."** _He growled, starting to turn and make his way back to the tunnel Ichigo entered. Only to hear the sound of fabric ripping from behind him.

Turning around he saw the air where the air seem to open into a Garganta before him. He could feel the presence of the blonde manchild beyond the black void, as well as two others. One of which was foreign to him, but he felt he knew it from Kisuke's shop. **_"Interesting, seems the man child found us."_ **Death says,he started started to move into the Garganta.


End file.
